


The Knot That Ties Our Love (ON HOLD)

by Love_Stylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, EventualSmut, Harry's got a shit past, Innonent!louis, Just a lot of cute things, M/M, Top!Harry, Violence, Virgin!Louis, Zayn being a cutie, flowerchild!Louis, flufff, player!harry, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Stylinson/pseuds/Love_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis’ a flowerchild, innocent to the world and Harry’s the player, likes to get around. Louis always liked Harry but Harry's has secrets. Feelings are confessed, hearts are broken, and fights are fought. Will Louis let Harry in? Will Harry change his ways to be with Louis, will he tell the innocent boy his secret?  Or will things just fall apart?<br/>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Alright first things first, my computer is being a complete ass, therefore I have to use the family computer. Which is gonna be pretty hard to do because I don't like writing openly where my family my just so happen to see what I'm typing. So I'm going to try and update the best I can.
> 
> Furthermore...you guys gotta reallllly reallly tell me what you think about this idea, cause I've been in a 'rut' you could say with some ideas. If you guys like this make sure ya comment or kudos b/c if you do i have the next chapter ready to post tomorrow. (Which will be after i get home from school). 
> 
> So yeah that's about it, Um the beginning of this seems a bit a blah to me, cause i started like a month ago and i just added on. The transistion is a bit off, but i promise the next chapter will flow more smoothly.

Chapter One

He was so damn pretty, the feathered haired blue eyed boy. Harry was on the football field when he first caught sight of the boy. He was sitting by the old oak tree a couple ways off from the table outside for lunch. He was fiddling with his fingers, his tongue poking out in concentration while he was doing it. Harry wondered what the boy was doing to make such a adorable face. Another thing popped in his head, the boy must be new, because he's never seen him before. “Yo Haz whatcha looking at.” Niall said running up to the curly-haired boy. “Him over there.” Harry gestured towards the tree. Niall made an ah sound, patting Harry's shoulder.

“That's Louis, kid from Doncaster I believe.” Niall said simply, like it was the most normal thing ever in life. Harry snapped his head towards Niall, “How do you know that?” he questioned. Niall chuckled, “I got first period with him.” he answered. Harry was about to say something when Liam came up with the ball under his arm. 

“What you lads chatting about, you know coach is gonna yell at you guys for slacking off.” Liam tsks, waving his finger in Harry's face.

Harry made a face, “I can do what I want you know I'm the favorite.” he drawled. Niall rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder.

“Way to be full of yourself you dick.” he added. Harry flicked him and turned back to Liam. “Ignoring him.” Harry said.

“We were talking about blue eyes over there, sitting by the tree.” Harry explained, his eyes finding the boy again.

Liam peeked over Harry's shoulder to see, “Oh Louis?” he questions, “Nice Lad, he's in my third class.” Liam says turning back to face Harry. He laughed at the look Harry had on his face, mouth slightly opened and eyes wide. “How come I never noticed him until now, and why do you guys have class with him and I don't.” Harry whined, pouting as he plopped down on the bench.

Liam opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Niall. “One he's a bit shy and out of your league, so he doesn't talk much.” he says, lying back on the ground.

“And two he's in your last class, because I'm in your last class, and I sit next to him.” Niall finished. “Also,” the blonde continued, “Another reason why you haven’t noticed him is because Raven sits next to you.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, then his face scrunched up into a scowl. “Wait he's in our English class?”

Liam laughed while Niall rolled his eyes again, “Seriously?” he says. Harry licked his lips trying to remember ever seeing such a cute little thing in his last class. He got up and brushed off his dirt stained shorts. “Well I'm going to go over and talk to him.” he says, Liam stopped laughing.

“Come on mate don't mess with him.” Liam says shaking his head, Harry turned his head back to face him.

“What I'm just going over there to talk.” Harry says trying to hide the mirth in his voice. Niall sat up, crossing his legs, “Yeah right, your bout to go over there and evaluate.” he laughs. Harry tries not smirk because he knows Niall is about to do the thing he always does, when Harry finds something new to play with. 

“Evaluate?” he asks innocently and this time Liam rolls his eyes, because he's heard this about a million times now. 

Niall huffs and crosses his arms, “ First you're gonna see if he's fuckable, then you're gonna over there and talk'em up, see if he'll go on a date with you, then see if he'll let you fuck him, and if that's yes, fuck him and then move on.” he confirms. Harry slips up and lets out chuckle, because what Niall just said was completely true. 

“Why am I friends with you again?” Liam asks, seriously though. Liam honestly doesn't like the fact that that Harry goes around like he does. He doesn't like how Harry messes around with peoples hearts, it isn't right. But Liam knew why Harry does what he does to the people he goes after, but that's another story for a different day.

Harry just laughs, running a hand through his curls, “It's cause ya love me.” he smiles at Liam, who smiles cheekily back. Liam shakes his head playfully, “I'm off, if coach comes looking stall him.” Harry calls, already on his way towards the blue eyed beauty. 

“Thought you were favorite, don't think coach would care.” Niall yells back. Harry just keeps walking, flipping Niall the bird.

As he made his way over to the oak tree, Harry started to feel weird as he got a closer look at the boy. When he finally got there he was standing tall over the little body that was sat on the ground. He noticed that he was making flowercrowns; so that's why he had that concentrated look on his face, Harry thought to himself. 

-

Louis was minding his own business, he really was. It was lunch time and he was sitting by the the old oak tree, making crowns. Ms. Lily, his art teacher wanted him to make some for her two daughters. He didn't mind really, because he liked making flowercrowns; thought it was a bit special because his mum taught him how to make them. He remembered everything that his mum has told him from; how to make them with different flowers, to mend them back if they broke, and how to tie the knot securely so it doesn't break.

His fingers shook a bit as a cool breeze brushed past him, he regretted not bringing his jacket today. It was a bit cold out, seeing how it was late October. Louis let his gaze fall back down to the crown he was making, completely not aware of anything else around him. He was concentrating so much on what he was doing that he didn't noticed the person towering over him. “Those flowers are as pretty as your eyes.” Harry finally said, he gave the boy a small smile. Louis' head snapped up at the sound of a deep voice. Blinking a bit he caught sight of pretty green eyes, and brown curly hair; he was wearing a tee shirt and some shorts, a football under his arm. Harry Styles, Louis thought to himself.

Harry was smirking down at Louis. He's so cute, he thought, even have a crown on his head; like a little flower child. “Uh...um...tha...thank you.” Louis answered, his face flaming red. 

Harry laugh softly before squatting down in front of Louis, smirk still on his face. “You're cute, what's your name love?” Harry asked, knowing full well what the boys name was, he just wanted Louis to say it. Louis looked down at his lap, fiddling around with the flower bracelet around his wrist. 

“L...Louis.” Louis answered shyly. Harry laughed lightly before tipping Louis' chin up so that he was staring into green eyes.

“M'Harry.” He said holding out his hand for Louis to take. Louis knew damn well who Harry Styles was, what he wanted to know is why was he over here talking to him? Nevertheless, Louis looked at Harry's big hand before holding out his own. Harry's hand encased Louis' small one, making Harry smile. He liked the way Louis was so much smaller than he was, it was adorable really. Harry watched as Louis slowly took his hand back and let his gaze fall back down to his lap. Harry couldn't even stop the words from slipping past his lips. 

“You're really cute, how come I never you see around school?” Harry asked. Louis let his eyes fall on Harry again, the look Harry had on his face made his heart jump. It was like Harry was undressing him with his eyes, and he wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Because Harry is known to get around with a lot people per say and Louis didn't want to get in that. But since he moved here, he couldn't help but fall in love at first sight of the boy. I mean with a face like Harry's who wouldn't fall in love with him.

“I guess our classes just don't match up.” Louis said quietly, even though they actually do have last period together. But he rather not draw more attention to himself than needed, especially from Harry. Actually he was a bit puzzled as to why Harry was speaking to him in the first place. The only friend he's ever had was Zayn and he's out sick today.

The way he acted turned Harry on more than it should, he never liked the shy quiet types. Always thought that they wouldn't be as experienced as he was, but looking at Louis right now. God the boy just screamed innocent, and Harry wanted to ruin that. “ 'arry!” His gaze went back to Louis who was staring up at him and pointing at the field.

“Think one of your mates were calling you.” He says, Harry looked over to see Liam waving his hand at him. Harry looked back down at Louis, he was going to say something but the ring of the bell cut him off. Louis quickly stood up from his spot brushing off his pants as he he did. He noticed Harry still standing in front of him and Louis wasn't sure what the boy wanted. He gave him a shy smile, “I'll see you later I guess.” Louis says, moving around Harry and heading back to the school. Harry blinked before whipping around and grabbing Louis' dainty wrist. Startled Louis let out an embarrassing squeak, Harry chuckled at the sound. He brought Louis' hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly, “I will definitely be seeing you around.” he whispered. 

Louis snatched his hand back before briskly walking away, his face burning red. He didn't know why all of a sudden Harry wanted to talk to him. It's been months since he's moved here with his gram, and he'd been keeping a low profile. He likes to keep to himself, and that's the way it should stay, but for some reason Louis thinks that gonna change.....soon.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my my my, all of you are stars~ I'm super happy that you guys like it so much, like the kudos were nonstop! Here's Chapter Two hope you guys enjoy c:

Chapter Two

Harry quickly made his way back towards the field a pout on his lips. Liam slapped him on the back when he got closer, “Things didn't go according to plan I see?” he asked. Harry shrugged him off, a bit mad that he didn't get to talk to Louis that long. He made his way back to the locker room with Liam following close by. All the boys were changing clothes, getting ready for there next period class. 

They spotted Niall talking to Josh and Stan by the showers. The blonde looked over with a smirk on his face, he bounded over to Harry. “Awww he didn't let you fuck him on the first day?” Niall laughed at Harry's face. Liam slapped Niall on the back of the head, as Harry started to tug off his clothes.

“Cut it out Ni.” Liam said, “Leave poor Haz alone.” he added. Harry grumbled under his breath at his friends bickering. He tuned them out and thought about Louis, he wondered why the boy lied about not having any classes with him. Because if he really was in his English class, there was no way that he couldn't have noticed him. Everyone noticed Harry, because well...he was Harry Styles; head of the football team, the charming kid that everyone new. Why was Louis so different? 

Harry grabbed his bag and heaved it over his shoulder, his mind deep in thought about Louis Tomlinson.

“Harry c'mon man we can't be late to Ms. Layard's class again.” Niall hollered from where he stood by the door with Liam. He huffed, ran a hand through his hair before walking over to them. “Yeah Yeah, you know Ms. Layard loves me.” he drawled. Liam rolled his eyes, sometimes Harry's conceitedness was to much to handle. 

Niall raised his brows, “Riiiiggght.” he muttered. 

After they said there goodbyes to Liam, they headed down the hallway to Ms. Layard. But before they got into the class, Harry pulled Niall to the side. He opened his mouth to say something but Niall already beat him to it. “You wanna switch seats with me so you can sit next to Louis right?” Harry laughed, nothing ever got by the blonde. “Ya don't mind sitting next to Raven?” Harry asked cautiously.  
He knows that the girl can be seriously annoying and he knows that she has a crush on him. Harry doesn't think that she would take it nicely that he's want to change seats.

Niall waved his hand, “It's fine because I know if I don't you're gonna bitch and moan until I do.” was all he said and walked in the classroom. Harry watched as Raven gave the blonde a weird look, but Niall just smiled like the idiot he was. Harry walked in next, eyes scanning the room for pretty blue eyes. He stopped when they landed to the seat all the way in the back. No wonder he never noticed the boy, running a hand through his hair again he sauntered over. He let his book bag fall to the floor as he took the seat next to Louis.

“Hi Louis.” Harry said, smiling as the boy turned his eyes towards him. Louis' face instantly went red, making Harry squirm in his seat. He is so fucking cute, Harry thought to himself. He had his chin in the palm of his hand, just completely staring at Louis and all his....cuteness.

“Um...H...Hi Harry, um....y...you don't usually sit here?” Louis stumbled over his words, confused as to why Harry was all of sudden interested in him.

Harry chucked as Louis face turned red, “Just thought a change in scenery was in order.” he answered, not taking his eyes off Louis'. He watched Louis fiddle around with his flower bracelet on his wrist, his blue eyes peeking up to look at him with confusion.

“Scenery?” Louis questioned. Harry only gave his charming smile, “I guess you don't know how beautiful you are.” he says, leaning over the desk. Harry brought his hand up to push Louis' glasses back up his nose, “I could stare at you all day.” he murmured. Harry watched Louis' mouth open and close and he laughed.

He was getting ready to say something else but then Ms. Layard decided to start class. He gave Louis one last look before settling back into his seat.

-

Louis was silently grateful that Harry sat back in his seat. His poor heart was beating a mile a minute right now. Harry was such a tease and Louis did not appreciate his attention......okay maybe he did, just a little bit. Who wouldn't want Harry's attention, who wouldn't crave for it. He had girls falling to there knees, having boys wanting to be him. But Louis was never one of those people who wanted to be noticed. He didn't care for attention, he didn't need it; he was a proud little wallflower and he was fine with that. 

Besides he had a friend and that's all he needed. Tuning Ms. Layard out he rummaged around in his book bag until he found the crowns he was working on earlier. He had to finish these so he could give them to Ms. Lily by the end of the day. This is what he usually does during this class period, cause Ms. Layard is one of the laid back teachers. She'd give out a worksheet, maybe watch a video, read a little bit and that's it. So he dedicated this period into making his crowns and bracelets in peace.

After a while he started to have a feeling that someone was staring at him. Brushing it off he went back to what he was doing, nimble fingers weaving flowers together. Everything was quiet until he was startled by the sound of desks moving, and students groaning under there breaths. Louis looked up to see everyone's desk turned toward each other. He turned his head to see Harry moving his desk over to his, “Uh...what exactly are we doing?” he asks.

Harry looked up laughing slightly, “Weren't you listening to Ms. L?” he took his seat again, now closer to him than Louis would like. He heaved out a sigh, annoyance prickling his skin. “Wouldn't be asking if did.” Louis snapped, as he put his crowns back in his book bag. When he was done, Harry had his brows raised, smirk filling his face.

“Didn't know little Lou had a sassy side,” he drawled. Louis' face went red, he didn't mean to be rude, especially to Harry. It was just sometimes he got a bit snippy with people, something that he doesn't do much. But when it does happen he always gets embarrassed, “...S...Sorry.” Louis muttered looking back up at Harry. The curly-haired boy just laughed, his dimples poking out in his cheeks. “S'fine Louis.”

“Alright people you have until Friday to turn your paper in.” She called. Louis turned his head back to Harry, “So what are we doing?” he asked again. Harry gave Louis a paper, looks like there doing a project or something. 

Great, Louis thought to himself.

“Yeah so basically I have to learn something that you can do and vice verse, then write a paper about it.” Harry said scanning over the paper. Louis looked over it himself, “And you're my partner?” Louis asked looking back up at Harry. He watched Harry lean back in his chair, “Yeah you got a problem with that?” he asked. 

Double great, I'd probably get stuck doing all the work, Louis thought bitterly.

Louis merely shook his head, “No...not at all.” he whispered. The bell rang loudly in there ears, Harry was out of his seat, book bag in hand. Louis watched as he walked over to the other side to his desk; Louis' heart started to pick up, his face turning a shade of pink. Harry leaned over, getting into Louis' personal space. “I'm free tomorrow so how about we go out and get to know each other, yeah?” Harry asked.

What? Why was Harry insisting on hanging out me all of sudden, project be damned. I know what he does to other people, use them, fuck them and leave. I'm not an idiot.

Louis looked at his with complete confusion, he's knows that this particular project requires socializing. However he was most definitely not keen on socializing with Harry Styles....at all. But the look on the other boys face was telling Louis that he wasn't taking no for an answer. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, he gave Harry a nod. Harry smiled brightly down at Louis as he brushed a finger of Louis' heated cheek.

“Wonderful, we can go to my house after school.” Harry said. Louis couldn't speak, he hated it, but Harry made him feel so nervous. And his house?!?!? Louis could barely act like a civilized person when in the same classroom as Harry, now he has to suffer in a room, alone, with Harry, together? Louis felt Harry's rough finger tips leave his cheek, “See ya tomorrow Little Lou.” he called turning to walk out with his blonde friend.

Louis sat there for another minute before gathering up his things. Why was this happening to him? He wasn't a bad person, he was polite, and never got in trouble. Why was God punishing him? This whole situation was bittersweet; He liked Harry, more than he should, he'll admit that. But with Harry, there's no relationship in the future......like at all. Louis knows that, but there's that little hopeful voice in the back of his head, saying that he might have a chance.

He sighed, this was to much, especially on a Monday. He made his way towards the door, but not before Raven harshly bumped his shoulder. Startled he scrambled to keep his books in his arms, looking up he saw her giving him the evil eye. Louis pushed his glasses back up his nose, great now I have an enemy, he thought.

He continued on out the doorway and to his locker. I know one thing Zayn's ass better be here tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up sometime on the weekend ;)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos, subscriben, and comments!!! <3

Chapter Three

Louis was finally making his way to Ms. Lily's classroom, after going to his locker. He'd finish the crowns earlier and he wanted to give them to her before he left. Pushing his glasses back up his nose again, he made his way downstairs to the art room. Rounding the corner he was met with Harry and Raven, swapping spit against the wall. Louis' face went completely red at the scene before him, he quickly turned. Walking down, to the other hallway, taking the longer route to the art room.

And here I though that he might actually like me....I thought, but than I laughed because that will be the day.

“Ah Louis love, how are you?” Ms. Lily asked sweetly looking up from her sketchpad. Louis walked in with a little smile; she always had a nice attitude with him, made him feel welcomed. “I'm great Ms. Lily, I finished those crowns for you.” He took out the flower crowns from his bag and gave them to her; one with pink flowers intertwined with them and the other with yellow.

“Oh there beautiful Louis, you always do a great job with these.” she exclaimed, examining them closely. “Maddie and Sophie will adore these.” she continued. Louis blushed his gaze falling to his shoes, he was never good with being complimented. “You're welcome.” he said softly. Ms. Lily looked up, her bright blue eyes staring at him carefully. She put the crowns on her desk before tapping the boys shoulder. “Something wrong love, you seem a bit...off?” she asked.

Louis quickly shook his, “Nothings wrong, just been a slow day.” he muttered, giving a weak smile. Ms. Lily narrowed her eyes a bit but returned the smile, patting the boys head. “Alright love I'll see you tomorrow morning yes?” Louis nodded his head giving a bye to her as he left the room. 

He left the room and made his way back down the hallway. He was just about to go back upstairs when he ran straight into someone. Flying backwards he fell on his ass, glasses falling next to him. “Oh fuck Louis.” Louis heard Harry shout from above him, he blinked open his eyes. The only thing he could see was the outline of Harry's curly hair. “Lemme get those for ya.” Harry said as he passed Louis' glasses towards him. Once Louis could see, Harry was squatting down next to him just like how he was during lunch.

“You okay?” Harry asked. Louis nodded his head and picked up his bag before standing up. Harry gave Louis that smirk, “Didn't even see you there....you're so damn small.” Harry commented. Louis huffed turning on his heel to walk away, but Harry grabbed his wrist like before. 

“Now now, no need to get all sassy.” Harry smiled as he pushed Louis to the wall. Louis wasn't sure what Harry was up too, but him being all crowded by Harry wasn't good. He could feel his face heating up again, his heart picking up at how Harry was staring at him. Louis could see that Harry's lips were red, and a bit puffed; Well his snogging session with Raven must have went great, Louis thought. He frowned, “What do you want Harry?” Louis asked, shifting his weight to his other foot.

Harry only smiled, “Can't I just say hi to a new friend?” He asked. 

Hahahahahaha....

“Friend?” Louis questioned, trying to keep in his laughter. Did Harry Styles just refer to him as a friend? Okay right, Louis shook his head, pushing Harry away from him. It was bad enough that he had to spend time with Harry to get their English paper done. But there was seriously no need for Louis to spend unnecessary time with Harry. He watched a cute little frown grow across Harry's face; leaning forward he slapped a hand against the wall, near Louis' head. Louis jumped at the sound it made, his eyes trailing up to Harry's.

“You don't wanna be my friend or something?” Harry accused. Louis opened his mouth to say something but Harry continued, ignoring Louis completely. “I thought we got off pretty well, no?” “Do you not like me?” Harry fired off.

Louis sputtered, face flaming, “Uh..Noo....Um I like you H....Harry...wait no, not like..like like I mean y...you're great and all...b..but—He was cut off by Harry's laugh, loud and raspy. Harry took a step back from Louis, who gratefully appreciated it and ran a hand through his curly hair. 

“Calm down no need to get all worked up, I know what you meant.” Harry said. Louis heaved out a sigh, crossing his arms over his body. He let his eyes fall down to his tattered converse, he felt embarrassed and somewhat humiliated. Harry just intimidated him....like a lot and made him nervous, what makes it worse is that the curly-haired boy takes joy in Louis' awkwardness.

“Hey now.” Harry started, grabbing Louis' chin with his long finger. Louis let his eyes fall to Harry's shoulder, not wanting to look the boy in the eye. “Look at me.” Harry commanded, and instantly Louis looked up. “We can be friends right Louis?” Harry said softly. Louis couldn't move his mouth, couldn't remember how to form words into sentences. Harry was so close to him, holding his face so gently...like.....like Harry wanted to kiss him or something.

Like he would kiss you, didn't you see him snogging the hell out of that Raven girl. Louis' conscious wasn't his best friend at times like this, however it always told the truth. 

Getting back his senses he snatched his chin out of Harry's grip. Pushing Harry away again, he heaved his bag over his shoulder. A rush of confidence filling his body, he looked at Harry with a determined look on his face.

“No...no we can't.” Louis said before turning and walking back towards the staircase.

-

Harry's mouth fell open at the comment as he watched Louis stalk away back upstairs.

“Well I'll be damned.” He said softly. That was a first for Harry, no ever just walked away from him like that. Harry wasn't trying to scare the boy away, he was merely playing around like he always does. Besides seeing Louis all flustered was probably the cutest thing ever, and Harry was going to make it his job to keep doing that.

Sighing he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards the staircase. Louis Tomlinson was going to be harder to catch than he originally thought. That's what makes it fun though, he thought happily, he'd always like a good challenge. He was opening the door when something caught his eye on the floor. Picking it up he noticed that it was the flower bracelet that Louis always wore around his wrist. Must've fell off earlier or something, he thought.

Harry smiled because now he has an excuse to talk to Louis again tomorrow. He slipped the broken bracelet in his pocket then headed upstairs. He had to move quick because he was pretty sure he was late to practice, and even though he was the favorite, the captain can't be late.

-

“Styles is there a reason why your almost ten minutes late!!!” Coach Cowell yelled as soon as Harry ran onto the pitch.

Harry just gave him a smile, “Sorry coach had to help Ms. Cater with some stuff, you know she has a bad back.” he lied straight through his teeth. The coach gave him look, but just told him to get his ass into position so they could start.

“Help Ms. Carter my ass.” Niall said as soon as Harry walked over. He could see Liam shaking his head from the goal out the corner of his eyes.

“What were you really doing, fucking some bird in the janitors closet?” the blonde accuse. 

Harry shoved his shoulder, “Actually I was snogging the hell out of Raven.” He said smugly, licking his lips. He could still taste the girls lip gloss, “She was a helluva kisser.” he added. Niall rolled his eyes.

“Were you not just trying to get into Tommo's pants during English today?” Niall asked. 

Harry huffed and pouted, “That one is going to be difficult, he's so damn innocent and shy, but he's got a feisty side.” Harry rambled on. “Can't wait for him to finally accept his fate.”

Niall laughed, “His fate?” “You mean his demise, the poor kid is going to be scarred for life, if you try anything with him.” Niall said. 

Harry sucked his teeth, “Nah he'll love it I'm sure of it.” he said confidently. Niall eyed Harry, “What makes you so sure?” he questioned.

Harry just laughed, flashing the blonde that charming smile. “It's me.” he said simply.

Coach blew the whistle for the practice game to start, Niall shook his head.

“Conceited dick.”

-


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis being a little doll, and Harry being...well Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated! Yay :D So here's chapter four you guys, hope you all enjoy. Thank yooouu so much for the comments, i love you all.
> 
> S/O to AlmostQuiteFinished my new wifey c;

Chapter Four

Louis was freaking out, he was really really freaking out right now. After his little run in with Harry he went straight home. But on his walk there he noticed that his bracelet was gone, the one his mum personally made for him. He ran all the way back to school, hoping that they didn't lock the doors yet so he could look in the hallways. Sadly when he finally did get to the school, the doors were locked. He ran a hand over his face, just the thought of his bracelet being lost forever made him want to cry.

He blames himself, he kept telling himself that he needed to re-tighten the knot but he always forgot to do it. Now his bracelet is gone, and now he was seriously on the verge of crying his eyes out. He turned around from the door and walked back down the steps. Oh maybe it fell off during lunch....by the tree!!!.

Louis quickly ran over to the back side of the school. He ran straight over to the big oak tree, frantically looking all over the ground for his bracelet. He was on his hands and knees, patting around hoping to find it. When he didn't find it he let out a strangled cry, chucking his book bag in anger. Louis covered his face as he slumped down the tree in tears. He couldn't believe that he lost his mum's bracelet, it was the only thing he had left of hers.

“I....I'm so..orry mum.” he sniveled, cheeks wet and nose running. 

“Louis?”

The boys head snapped up at the sound of Harry's deep voice. Him and two other boys were standing behind them. He watched Harry turn towards the other two, saying something; they left, leaving Harry alone with Louis.

“What are you still doing here?” Harry asked as he walked closer, “Are you crying?” Harry asked.

This could not be happening, of course Harry would show up at his time of vulnerability. He tried wiping his face again, trying to act like he was crying his eyes out. “W...What do you want Harry?” Louis asked wetly. He heard Harry drop his bag to the ground and came over to sit in front of him. Louis looked up to see Harry frowning, he seemed generally concerned about Louis' well-being. Which is a bit odd.

“Well in my defense if I see a friend crying his eyes out, it's my obligation to make sure there okay.” Harry smiled.

Louis tried to fight down a smile, “I d...don't t...think I agreed...to that last time I checked.” He muttered weakly.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah last I checked you said that we'd never be friends, yes?” he said, “Then you quite rudely walked away from me.” he pouted. Louis felt his insides flutter at Harry's playful attitude, he will never understand; Harry could go from being charming, to flirtatious, and then to playful. It was hard for Louis to keep up with. 

He sniffled, “I....didn't mean to be rude.” Louis muttered, because now that he thinks about it. Walking away like that from Harry earlier was a bit rude, but he was just trying to prove a point. Doing great job at that right now hmm, and there goes his conscious; ever the truth teller.

Harry gave Louis a smile, “It's fine, you'll just have to make up for it later.” Louis looked up in confusion.

Make up for it? He thought.

He didn't have much time to think about it because Harry was leaning in closer to his face. Louis flinched up a bit, but calmed down when Harry was just taking of his glasses. “We'll talk about that later.” he said referring to the 'making up'. Louis went red as Harry swiped the rest of the tears off his face, with his rough fingers.

“As for right now, I want to know why your still here and crying on the ground.” Harry whispered softly.

Louis sniffled again, before fiddling around with the ends of his sweater. Why was Harry so concerned about me, he thought to himself. But the sound of Harry's voice....it sounded like he genuinely wanted to know why he was out here alone. 

He sighed, “You'd think it's stupid.” Louis says, but Harry was already shaking his head. Louis sighed again.

“I....I....lost my bracelet.” Louis answers quietly, trying to keep his eyes from watering. He hook his head, “I don't know where it could be, it might've fell off in the hallway earlier..b...but the doors was locked, s..s...so I came out here to see if it fell off during lunch, but...it's not...an....and its really important to me and I—“Hey now princess calm down.” Harry cooed, his big hands encasing Louis' face.

Louis let a pathetic sob, he couldn't help himself. That bracelet was very important to him, and losing it is like a slap to his mums face. “Shh, god please stop crying.” Harry tried to console as he rifled through his back pocket.

Louis rubbed an arm over his face as he watched Harry pull something out his pocket. “I found it after you walked away from me earlier.” Harry had said, but Louis was to focused on the fact that Harry had kept it. His breath hitched has he gently took the broken bracelet out of Harry's fingers, looking it over. He looked back up to Harry with the brightest smile on his face and without another thought he threw his arms over Harry's shoulders. 

“Thank you so much.” Louis exclaimed.

-

Harry was a bit thrown off at Louis' sudden affection, nonetheless he hugged Louis back. He sat back down as Louis stared down at his hands, probably embarrassed. Harry felt his insides flutter at the sheepish look on the boys face, like how cute can you get. “Your welcome princess.” Harry smiled, wiping the rest of Louis' tears off his face. 

“I do have a question for you though?” Harry suddenly said, glancing down at Louis' hands.

“Y...Yeah.”

“How are you gonna fix it?” he asked. Louis giggled before he reached for his bag, “Easy.” he stated simply.

“I use these fake stems that I get from the little flower shop at the town center.” Louis had said as he pulled a short piece out of his bookbag. Harry furrowed his brows as he watched Louis' nimble fingers weaved the broken bracelet back together. The blue flowers on them, moving closer together as Louis tightened the knot. After a minute or so Louis was done and he held it up for Harry to see.

“Tada, easy.” he smiled.

Harry gently took it from Louis, expecting it carefully. “That's sick, where' you learn to do that?” Harry asked, honestly curious. 

Louis got quiet all of sudden, his face falling into a frown. Harry could tell that the question was making Louis uncomfortable, “Uh you don't have to answer.” he spoke softly. Louis quickly looked up shaking his head.

“N...No it's just I....--my mum taught.....me had to do it w....when I was little.” Louis said. Harry could hear the sadness in Louis' voice and he wanted to ask more on the subject but decided to drop it. He stood from his spot on the ground, dusting his dirty jeans off.

“Well I think that would be a great thing for you to teach me for the project, yea?” Harry asked as he held his hand out to help Louis off the ground. Louis blushed, “Y...Yeah I could do that.” he replied. Hoisting Louis up, he grabbed hold of the boys small wrist and pushed the flower-bracelet onto it.

“Wouldn't want you to lose this again.” Harry smirked, bringing Louis' hand up to kiss it.

Louis sputtered, face turning red once again. Harry just kept smirking, “We should probably get going, I can take you home.” Harry said. 

“O...Okay.” he answered

-

Harry finally pulled up to Louis' house. The ride there was filled with an awkward silence but to Harry's defense it was Louis' fault. Harry tried to talk to the boy, but Louis only answered with quick short replies. Harry wondered what he could possibly done to piss Louis off; Maybe it was when you were being your cheeky self during English earlier.

Or maybe it was when you pushed him up against a wall in the hallway.

Or may—Okay so his conscious was so not on his side right now with this. But what it said was probably true, because Harry had a thing for getting Louis all riled up. He looked over to see Louis putting his bag back over his shoulder, his feathery hair falling in his face. Harry felt the urge to push it out the way, tuck behind his ear or something. “U....um thanks Harry.” Louis gave Harry a small smile, and Harry could feel his stomach tighten at the timid tone of Louis' voice.

“You're welcome princess, see you tomorrow yeah?” Harry said as he watched Louis climb out his car. He so didn't stare at that wonderful ass of his as he Louis shut the door, and walked up to his house. Harry didn't leave until Louis was safely in his house, after that he let his head fall to the staring wheel, what the hell am I doing? He thought. He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this for anyone and yet here Louis is with his; flowercrowns, soft-spoken voice, beautiful blue eyes, and curves to die for.

Driving Harry completely insane, and he's only known the boy for a day!!! He ran a hand through his curls, sighing in frustration, he needed an distraction. He rifled through his pockets for his phone, when finding it he dialed a number.

“Hello?”

“Hey Raven, you wanna come over to mines?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update will be next Saturday c:


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my you guys I'm so very sorry. I got my computer taking away to get it fixed the weekend before christmas and I'm just now getting back yesterday. So I'm so very late with updating and I'm sorry! 
> 
> This is a bit short, and I'm makng some adjustments to the story, which I will fill you guys in on later.
> 
> c:

Chapter Five

As soon as Louis was through the front door he let out a squeal of delight. His face was a shade of pink and his heart was beating a mile a minute and he really shouldn't be feeling like this. Why? Because it was Harry that was making him feel like this and it shouldn't be affecting him this much.

“Louis dear is that you?” his gram called from the living room. Louis rubbed his face before kicking off his toms and dropping his bag on the floor. He walked in seeing his gram watching some old soap opera while she drinking some tea.

“What took you so long love, your usually home by three?” His gram questioned. Louis sighed again before recapping what happened with his lost bracelet.

“Did you find it, I know how important that bracelet is to you?” she asked. Louis smiled a bit, remembering how Harry gave his bracelet back to him. The boy was so nice sometimes and it confuses Louis greatly. He always sees Harry’s cocky attitude during school, but alone he was kind of sweetheart…..sometimes.

But for the sole fact that Harry stuck around and listened to him cry about his bracelet was just so....endearing. Maybe he's not that bad after all he thought to himself. Louis let out a breath; maybe he should give Harry chance and try not to judge him so much.

“Uh a guy found it for me…e…erm Harry.” Louis finally answered, blushing a bit. His gram chuckled at that, giving Louis a knowing look. “Did he also drop you off?” she asked him. Louis face still red, nodded his head yes. His gram hummed and turned back to the television.

“Sounds like a gentlemen.”  
-

The next day Louis woke up to the sun shining brightly in his face. Groaning he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He got out of bed and walked out his room downstairs, "Morning gram." he mumbled as he took a seat at the table. His grandmother smiled over at him as she set a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Morning dear,” she greeted happily. Louis gave her a small smile before digging into the pancakes, his grams pancakes were always the best. He hmm’ed to himself as he stared out the window, it looked like today was going to be a bit windy. He wondered what crown he should wear today, he already wore the blue one yesterday. Maybe the one with the green flowers and his white sweater, he thought. He liked the green, it reminds him off Harry’s eyes.

“Lou?”

“Louis dear!”

Louis snapped his head up at the sound of his name, “huh?” his gram shook her head at him, waving her fork at him, tsking. “Have ya heard a word I said?” she questioned. Louis licked his lips, giving her a soft sorry for not listening.

She chuckled, “Your just like your mother sometimes, always got your head in the clouds.” she said. Louis smiled at that, he loved when people told him that he was like his mum.

“Anyway I was saying that I probably won’t be home by the time you get out of school.” she stated.

“Hmm where you going?” Louis asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

“Just visiting this old friend of mine.” she replied.

Louis just nodded his head before taking his plate to the sink, “You need a ride to school love?”

“No gram it’s fine, I’ll walk today.” Louis said, “But thank you.” he added before walking back to his room to get ready for school. 

-

After about five minutes or so Louis was finally dressed and ready to leave. He had on his white sweater, with some jeans and his gray toms. He was now looking for his white crown on his dresser, earlier he was looking for the green one but couldn’t find it.

“Knock knock.” 

Louis turned around to see Zayn standing in his doorway clad in a adias sweatshirt and sweat pants. “Hey Zayn you look....better?” Louis said, trying not to offend his friend. Zayn rolled his eyes before going over to sit on Louis’ bed. “If that’s your way of saying that I look like shit, then thanks.” Louis rolled his eyes, he was in no mood for Zayn sarcasm. 

“Right.” was all Louis said before going back to looking for his crown. Moving a couple of his sketch pads he finally found it; smiling brightly he fixed his fringe before putting the crown on his head, moving it around so that it looked right. Checking himself in the mirror he turned to look to Zayn. “How’d you get in here anyway?” Louis asked, grabbing his bag.

“Your gram let me in, even gave me some pancakes too.” he smiled. Louis scoffed before making his way to the door, Zayn following close by. “You know you have your own house to eat in.” Louis said.

Zayn shrugged, “Your gram has the best pancakes.” was his answer. 

Louis rolled his eyes again, making his way to the front door, “Bye gram I’ll see you later.” Louis called. 

“Bye dear, you have a nice day and watch over him Zayn.” she smiled gently at them. Louis blushed, while Zayn just slung an arm over his small shoulders, “Will do.” Zayn smirked. Louis was quick to say goodbye again before closing the door hastily and making his way to the sidewalk. 

“God she’s so embarrassing sometimes, I can look after myself.” Louis mumbled under his breath, making Zayn laugh.

“So what I miss on Monday flower boy?” Zayn asked. 

-

“Was it good?” Niall asked and Harry nodded his head. 

“Yeah it was alright but I swear she was trying to bite my damn dick off or something.” Harry complained.

Liam rolled his eyes from the drivers seat. They were almost there to school and all Harry’s been going on about was Raven. Apparently he went over last night and they fucked, and Liam’s already about done with the whole conversation. Rubbing at his face he looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes.

“What about Louis?” Liam interrupted. The car went quiet as eyes went to Harry for an answer. 

Harry slumped back into his seat as yesterday flew through his mind. Remembering how Louis was crying his poor eyes out over his bracelet. Harry bit his lip, he remembered how adorable Louis looked when Harry had pulled out the little bracelet to give it back to him. He also couldn’t forget how his stomach tighten when Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck for a hug.

Suddenly his mood dropped, he shouldn’t be feeling like that. He shouldn’t be going after someone like Louis, someone whose so innocent and pure. He didn’t want a certain event to happen over again, “Harry?” the curly haired boy looked over to Niall, the blonde boy staring at him curiously.

“You okay?” he asked. Harry shook his head, “M’fine, and nothing happened Li just returned something he lost.” he answered. Liam looked at Harry from the mirror, noticing the haunted look that crossed the boys face. 

The car was quiet as Liam pulled into the parking lot of the school. They all clambered out and headed to the there usual spot on the bleachers by the pitch. Harry pulled his jacket closer to his body, the wind whipping hard around them. Shuould’ve brought my other jacket, the one with the fur on it, he thought to himself.

“Theres this really neat little cafe that I’ve always wanted to go to, I heard they make the best cupcakes.” Niall went on, Liam listening intently while Harry was lost in his mind. Suddenly he bumped right into someone and of course Harry with his long legs tripped and fell over.

“Fuck.” he cried, rubbing at his bruised nose. 

“O....Oh my God, H...Harry.” a shrill high pitch voice said from above him. Looking up he saw a pair of pretty blue eyes peering down at him with a worried look. “I’m s...so sorry.” he said holding out his hand to help Harry up. 

“It’s fine princess, no worries, yeah?” Harry said brushing off his pants. Harry took the chance to look at Louis, and the boy looked absolutely adorable. “What were you doing running over like that, couldn’t wait to talk to me?” Harry smirked. Louis blushed a bright red suddenly taking interest in his shoes.

Harry’s stomach fluttered again at the gesture, he’s so cute Harry thought. He could tell that the boy was getting all nervous again, Harry could tell from the way Louis fiddled with his fingers. Louis looked up, “I was just...um my crown blew off my head.” he said softly.

Harry looked down to see the white crown in Louis’ dainty hands. He smirked taking it from the boy and inspecting it. “You made this one too?” he asked. Louis smiled shyly at him, “Y...Yeah.” Harry chuckled before placing the crown on top of Louis’ head gently.

“It’s looks good on you.” Harry said, and actually meaning it. Louis blushed again, looking up to say something but then Zayn came running up to him. 

“Hey Lou did--Zayn started but then stopped when he saw Harry. “Hey..uh Zayn right?” Harry said. 

“Yeah.” was his quick answer. Louis looked up to Zayn, feeling the tension between the two in the air. 

“Harry what a ya doing?” Niall called as he and Liam walked up to the three. Harry noticed that Zayn’s eyes instantly went to Liam, his pale face going a bit red. Harry turned to look at them, “Nothing just talking to Lou and Zayn.” he answered. Niall just raised his brows in a suggestive look, while Liam smiled brightly.

“Hey Louis.” he waved, “Zayn.”

“Hey Liam, Niall.” Louis answered while Zayn just waved back shyly. After another minute of awkward silence, Harry finally spoke up telling Louis that’d they talk later. Louis just smiled shyly before turning around and walking back to the school with Zayn.

Harry watched him go, totally not staring at his ass. “So what was that about?” Niall asked as they made there way back to the bleachers. Harry looked at the blonde with a questionable look, “What was what?” he repeated.

“You making love eyes at Louis.” Niall stated. Harry scoffed waving his hand like it was nothing. 

He turned to Liam, “What we should be talking about is how Zayn was making love eyes at Liam.” Harry smirked.

Liam who was walking a bit ahead of them whipped his head around, “What!” he cried. “He was not, barely said anything to me.” Liam said, mouth forming a little pout. Harry and Niall laughed, the boys always new that Liam had a little crush on Zayn since freshman year.

“When are you gonna ask him out Li?” Harry asked slinging an arm over the boys broad shoulder.

“When you ask out Louis.” Liam retorted. 

Harry got really quiet, his thoughts he was thinking in the car coming back full force.

He frowned, “Guess you’re never dating him then.”  
-

Louis was at his locker with Zayn getting his sketch books out. After speaking to Harry and his friends Zayn’s been pretty quiet. Louis was sure why Zayn was acting the he was towards Harry. After telling the story on what happened yesterday between them, Zayn went into full protective mode. He was telling Louis all kind of things; like how he should stay away from Harry, and that he was bad news. Louis had asked what Harry could possibly done so bad, other than sleeping around. But Zayn just shook his head, saying that he was just bad news.

Louis closed his locker and grabbed a hold of his bag. His thoughts still whirling from this morning, he knew he should listen to Zayn, but he just couldn’t bring himself too. Harry was kind of slag, but maybe it was because he hasn’t found the right person to be with. 

Maybe the right person will be me, he thought.

“Louis?” 

He looked up to see Zayn staring at him, “You okay?” he asked. Louis gave him a small smile.

“Yeah I’m fine just thinking.” he mumbled.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute and frustrating moments, Harry being a little brat. Kind of a bit of Ziam, but not really; but it's getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola peoples, I love that you guys are liking this story so much!!! ily!!  
> Sorry for not updating yesterday like I always do, I was having some plot issues and I wasn't sure about some things but it's allll peachy now.
> 
> Now for some changes in the story, I'm pretty sure in the beginning I said that Louis moved from Doncaster...well scratch that, let's just say that he moved over a town or something yeah?
> 
> As for Harry, I'm sorry if his character seems off, a bit back in forth if you will. I'm still trying to put it together and work on it.
> 
> Also to be clear Louis is living with his grandmother, I think in the first chapter I put his mum but I went back and fixed it :)

Chapter Six

It was almost the end of art class when Louis snapped. He looked over to where Zayn was sitting next to him, tongue poked out and pencil scrawling across the paper.

“Are you mad at me?” Louis asked quietly, turning his body towards Zayn. Said boy looked from his sketchbook with this confused look on his face. “Why would I be mad?” Zayn asked.

Louis sighed as he fiddled with his flower bracelet, “You....You just haven’t said anything since we left for class.” he said.

Zayn tapped the end of his pencil against his lips, “It’s...nothing Louis.” he said. Louis felt his skin prickle with panic, he’s heard that tone of voice plenty of times. When someone wouldn’t tell him anything, trying to avoid hurting his feelings. He doesn’t like that, if something important happened and it had to deal with him, then he wanted to know what was going on.

For the fact that this was Zayn keeping something from him, his best friend, kind of hurt. However he was never one for pushing people to tell him things; so he turned back around to finish the flower he was drawing. 

“Okay.” he answered softly, his fringe falling gently over his face. He heard a sigh come from Zayn before he felt him tap Louis on the shoulder.

“Lou.” Zayn started but Louis interrupted him, “You don’t have to tell me okay.” he quipped.

Zayn shook his head, “No I can tell that’s its bothering you, I just...earlier about Harry.” he said slowly.

“What about Harry?” Louis asked quickly, Zayn looked off to the side, not knowing how to put his words nicely.

“I know that you like him Lou, but I just don’t think getting involve with him is a good idea.” he said.

Pssh you think I don’t know that!

“I...I know but it’s just...h...he might change ya know?” Louis said hesitantly.

Zayn scoffed, “Really, Styles? The womanizer, Lou he goes around fucking everybody and you think he’d--”Stop for me?” Louis finished. That made Zayn quiet, because that was what he was going to say but...just not sound as mean? Louis was looking down at his lap, because of course he knew that the chances of Harry stopping isn’t likely. But he would like to think that he would ya know? That was always one thing that his mum would tell him, theres always a chance in everything that you do. Even if you don’t think it would happen theres always a chance.

Zayn seeing that dejected look on his friends face made him feel bad. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” he said after a while. 

Louis chest flared at the comment, “I am capable of handling myself!” he quipped.

Zayn opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang, and Louis was up and out of his seat in seconds. “I’ll see you later okay.” he said before briskly walking away and out the classroom. The tan lad ran a hand over his face because now Louis was mad at him.

“Ohh yeah you know he was bragging the dick.” Zayn turned around to see Niall talking to Nick in the back of the classroom. 

“With Raven right?” Nick asked.

Zayn slowly packed up his things, trying to act casual as he listened to there conversation.

“Yeah said she was trying to bite his prick off or something.” Niall laughed as he headed towards the door, Nick following behind closely. 

Zayn watched as they left the classroom, still going on about what happened between Harry and that chick. He shook his head in disappointment; he couldn’t for the life him figure out why Louis thinks that Harry could change, obviously from what he’s hearing Harry is still the same, and probably will stay that way.

“Zayn do you need something love?” Ms. Lily asked gently, he shook his head. “Ah no just making sure I have everything.” he replied.

She smiled, “Oh alright well you have nice day.” she said as Zayn threw his bag over his shoulder.

“You to Ms. L.” 

-

Louis was a tad bit upset about what Zayn said about Harry. He was supposed to be his friend and tell him things would work out, not put him down. Louis rubbed at his face, he didn’t know what to do about Harry. Louis knew that he liked Harry,but does Harry like him? This is all so difficult he thought and it really shouldn’t be. 

He quickly went to his locker to get his maths books and headed down to class. He was so focused on thinking about Harry that he didn’t hear his name being called by someone.

“Louis!”

“Are ya deaf man!”

Louis snapped his head up to see Niall bounding down the hallway with a bright smile on his face. Louis heart sped up at the sight of the blonde, because if he was here than Harry wasn’t far behind. 

Niall started to laugh, “It’s okay cutie Harry isn’t here, he’s got class in the other building no worries.” he said.

Louis blushed, “I...w...wasn’t looking for him.” he stuttered out. Niall slapped him on the back, making Louis move forward a bit.

“Right sure ya wasn’t.” Niall leered as he looped his arms with Louis’. 

“I gotta feeling were gonna be real good friends.” Niall said as he dragged Louis onto maths class.

Louis wasn’t sure why Niall was being so ‘friendly’ to him right now. I mean Louis knew Niall, but they didn’t talk much, so what was with the change in attitude? Louis looked Niall from the corner of his eyes, the lad was just so bubbly and happy. He suddenly wondered if Harry talked about him with his friends. He wondered what kinds of things he said about Louis.

 

“And we have maths together, were definitely going good friends cause--”Has Harry said anything about..uh me?” Louis asked and Niall went quiet, looking over at the boy, his brows raised.

Louis stopped walking realizing what he just did, “I’m s...sorry I didn’t m...mean to cut you off like that.” he said frantically. Niall chuckled patting Louis’ head like a puppy or something. “It’s okay, god you’re cute and I’m not even gay.” he laughed. 

Louis’ face went completely red, suddenly taking interest in his shoes. Niall started to walk again with Louis trailing behind slowly, “To be honest with you, he hasn’t said much.” Niall started to say as they finally reach the classroom.

Louis’ heart ached at that, he was sure that Harry would say at least something to the boys. I mean after seeing Louis cry in front of him, he would’ve expected something. The two found some seats in class and sat down, Louis still being quiet. Niall leaned back in his chair, biting at the end of his pencil. “Now now don’t get all sad on me.” the blonde said, peaking Louis interest instantly.

“Now I will say that he hasn’t said anything, howevaaaa I could tell by the look in his eyes that he’s got something for you.” Niall stated, and really meaning it. Harry might look like he’s an asshole....okay sometimes he’s a real asshole, but when it comes to things like this he can be a decent guy.

He knew that Harry has problems with his love life, but Niall feels like Louis could change it.

“That look?” Louis peeps, what does that mean? 

“Yeah like you’re the most pretty thing in the world ya know?” Niall said. Louis didn’t know what to say to that, Harry thought I was pretty? Was the only thing going through his head.

As the teacher walked into the class room Niall didn’t say anything else while Louis’ mind was a rush of thoughts of nothing but Harry.

-

Harry and Liam were sitting at a table for once during lunch. Harry with a frustrated look on his face, and Liam just about to stab himself with his pencil. They usually don’t eat out here for lunch...as a matter of fact they don’t eat at all. They always spend there lunch out on the pitch to practice when they have a game coming up. However during maths class Harry was just about to have a heart attack trying to figure out all those equation his ass of a teacher decided to give them.

“Look Harry it really isn’t that hard mate.” Liam sighed, thumping his head on the table.

Harry puffed out his cheeks, “But I don’t get it Liam!” he whined childishly.

“This is completely useless.” Liam muttered.

“Hey you guys what’s up?” Niall came walking over setting his things on the table across from them. 

“Harry having a complete melt down over maths.” Liam sighed, “You know the usual.” he added. Harry shoved Liam’s arm, “S’not my fault that I suck at this.” he whined.

Niall smirked, “Ya know i know a certain someone who happens to be a good at that.”

Harry’s head whipped back around to Niall, “And who would that be?” Harry questioned, leaning forward in his seat.Niall rolled his eyes, “Do you not listen to me when I tell you things?” and Harry just shook his head.

“No...no I don’t, now tell me.”

Niall narrowed his eyes, “Louis and I have maths together, and he’s really good at it.” he said.

Harry couldn’t help the little smile turn up on his lips, cause of course Louis would be a little smarty. “Really now?” Harry started, “Think he’d do my homework for me? He smirked. Liam slapped the back of his head, “Don’t be a dick.” he frowned.

“I was kidding!” Harry shouted, “Sides I would rather him help me out personally.” 

Niall and Liam raised there brows at him, “Whys that?” Liam asked, genuinely curious.

Harry’s face went a bit pink, “Ya know better to learn face to face....” he trailed off.

Niall gave him a devilish look, “Or maybe you actually want to hang out with him and not fuck around like you always do.” he concluded. Harry immediately shook his head because no that was so not what he was aiming for.....right? I mean, it was cute, innocent, adorable, blue eyes Louis of course he wanted to mess around...or did he?

Harry’s chest was tightening at the thought of doing anything with Louis. He wanted to, his mind was telling him to do what he always does, but then his heart is telling him the exact opposite. His feeling for this boy is all over the place and he’s only spoken to him like two or three times.

If he followed through with his mind then things would be the same. Louis would probably end up with a broken heart and no virginity. However if he went through with his heart then he would be the one with a broken heart and another case.

“Harry!”

“Huh...what?” 

“What has you so spacey mate?” Liam asked, concerned over his friends quietness.

Harry shook his head, “Nothing it’s nothing, just...thinking about Louis being my tutor.” he said.

Niall and Liam looked at each other, “Right okay well here’s chance to ask.” Niall said pointing over to Louis who was walking out the school with Zayn by his side. “And wouldja looky there Zayns over there to.” the blond added giving Liam a pointed look.

“Screw off Niall.” Liam muttered, not even looking over in the boys directions, his face tinged red. 

Harry rolled his eyes before getting up and walking over to the oak tree where Louis and Zayn were sitting. He tugged his beanie on tighter and approached them, “Uh hey there Louis, Zayn.” he greeted with a smile. Louis was first to look up from the sandwhich he was eating, his face going red instantly.

“H....Harry um hey.” Louis stuttered out. Harry smile turned in to a smirk, Louis was the definition of cute.

“Hey Harry.” Zayn said, Harry’s attention went to Zayn and he suddenly had an idea.

“Oh yeah, Liam wants to talk to ya mate.” Harry said knowing damn well that that was a lie. He just needed to talk to Louis privately and Zayn was giving Harry this look that could kill.

“L...Liam?” Zayn cried, making Louis giggle a bit, because he knows that the boy has crush on Liam.

“Yeah was saying something about asking ya out.” Harry said. He watched as Zayn looked to Louis but Louis just shooed him on, “I’ll be fine.” he stated. Zayn stood giving Harry a look before cautiously making his way over to the table that Niall and Liam were sitting at.

Louis was looking up at Harry with curiosity, “Liam really didn’t want to talk to him.” he stated. Harry took a seat on the ground in front of Louis, “Nope sure didn’t, but I know for a fact that Liam likes him, he just needs a push in the right direction.” Louis nodded his head and picked at the rest of his sandwhich.

Harry chuckled, “You eat like a little mouse.” Louis stopped eating and looked over to Harry, he blushed and looked away when there eyes met. Harry scratched as he cheek, “It’s cute.” he muttered.

Louis sputtered, “C...Cute?” Harry thought the way he ate was cute. I think I can die peacefully Louis thought happily. “Um is there like a reason...you’re here?” Louis asked Harry.

Harry scoffed, “A bit rude huh, do you not want to talk to me?” he questioned. 

Louis’ mouth dropped open, what was wrong with him and being rude to everyone today. This was like the third time this has happened and two out of three he’s done it to Harry. God he must think Louis is some asshole or something, “I’m sorry I...I didn’t mean to be...I mean it just came out a...and--Harry cut Louis off with a hearty laugh, “Love calm down I was just kidding.” Harry said softly as he ran a hand down Louis’ cheeks. “You get so flustered when I talk to you.” he commented. Louis’ trained his eyes on his lap, because anything that comes out of Harry’s mouth makes him flustered.

“Do I make you nervous?” Harry suddenly asked. Louis hesitantly looked up to meet Harry’s burning gaze, his chest fluttering at the look the other lad was giving him. What kind of question is that? Does he make me nervous?.....uh YES yes you do as a matter a fact, Louis thought to himself. 

“Very.” was his simple answer making Harry chuckle again, casting his eyes somewhere across to the lunch tables. He didn’t know why he asked Louis that question, because it was quite obvious that Louis gets nervous around him; I mean who doesn’t. He asked the same question with Jacob and he gave the same answer as Louis.

That made him nervous.

“Well don’t be, and to answer your question to earlier I wanted to ask you to tutor me.” Harry said.

Louis tilted his head to the side, “A tutor?”, “For what class?” he asked. 

Harry flung himself onto the ground beside Louis, covering his face before groaning loudly.

“Fucking maths is killing me right now and Niall told me that you’re a genius sooo...” Harry trailed off looking up at Louis. 

Louis started to shake his head, “I...I don’t know Harry I’m really not that smart and--”Please Louis come on we have to hang out later on today any way.” Harry begged, his eyes big, and lip pouting out. Louis stared down at the curly-haired boy with a frown, Harry did have a point at hanging out later on but he wasn’t sure that’d he would much of help.

“Pleassssseee Loueeeeeeeeee!” Harry whined, crawling over to lay his head in Louis’ lap.

Said boy couldn’t even hold in the giggled that bubble up his throat at how childish Harry was being. He covered his mouth with his hand as his giggles turned into laughter, he cheeks going pink. “Haha okay I’ll tutor you.” Louis agreed and Harry turned his body so that he was hugging Louis’ waist.

“Thank you Lou, much appreciated.” he muttered into Louis’ soft stomach. 

Louis looked fondly down at the boy, feeling like he was in heaven with Harry here in his lap. 

“You’re welcome Harry.” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking.....I'm getting like a lot of request to update one of my other stories.  
> "Can't You Hear it...The Voices?" , anyone familiar? If not I started it a while back but I stopped to work on DFM and I just never went back to it. However, I'm going to start back up again b/c the prolouge is kind of like a huge middle finger to the face haha and I'm sorry that I just left it like that. Look forward to it cause I'm probably posting part one later on today.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis comes out of his shell a bit, Harry being more himself...until towards the end.
> 
> Oh and please don't mind the sad excuse of poems that I wrote xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys I gotta a quick question for you all. So I usually always update on Saturdays nights, yeah? But sometimes I start typing late and I don't finish till like twelve-ish, or sometimes even one. I was going to post it technically this morning, but when I thought about it, I would think people would be too tired to read it, so I was holding it off till today.
> 
> Sooo my question is, would you rather I just post it whenever I finish, or just wait till a reasonable time when you guys are actually awake?

Chapter Seven

Zayn had apologized later on before lunch to him. Louis knew that Zayn didn’t mean no harm, he was just worried about his well being. Which is completely understandable, Louis was no stranger to Zayn being very protective of him, it was always a thing for them. So when Zayn said he was sorry Louis forgave him with smile and a ‘it’s okay Zayn’.

That was about forty-five minutes ago and now Louis was walking to English. Oh but he wasn’t walking by himself, Harry was there with his dimpled smiles and green eyes. After pleading for his help in maths, Harry wouldn’t take no for answer when he asked Louis if he could walk to class together. 

So here they are sitting in class with their seats together waiting on there teacher to come in. Louis was nervously fidgeting in his seat at the hard stare Harry was giving him right now. Harry had such a concentrated look on his face, Louis wondered what the boy was thinking about. At first he thought it was something that he did but he wasn’t sure what Louis did to upset the boy.

“Are you always this quiet princess?” Harry asked. Louis turned his head slightly, face going pink. 

Princess?

“Uh...no it’s just I’m that interesting so--”I beg to differ.” Harry interrupted, leaning in closer towards Louis’ desk. 

“Because I find you very interesting.” he smirked, while Louis tried hard not faint from the look Harry was now giving him. It looked like Harry was going to say something but then Niall came over and sat on top of Harry’s desk. As they talked Louis took the time to look at Harry, the boy was fit. He had on this red v neck, showing off his collar bones and his tattoos. It made Louis wondered if he had more, his eyes traveled up to Harry’s face.

He had such a strong jawline, he wanted to touch it, trace it with his fingers. He watched the way Harry’s dimple pop in and out when he talked. His eyes were so green and pretty, and Louis wondered why sometimes they would cloud over with worry, or confusion. Harry was so difficult to figure out, and Louis was always so curious about him. 

“Louis?”

He looked up to see Harry staring down at him with a smile. He blinked, “Did you say something?” he asked stupidly. Harry barked out a laugh, Louis watched, his skin prickling with excitement at the sound of it. The way he laughed was so manly, while his own laugh sounded like tinker bell trying to talk. “Were you not listening to me?” Harry asked.

Louis blushed because he was to busy eye raping Harry to notice anything else. You’re being more rude almost everyday, his conscious tsked. Louis frowned at that, he needed to work on that, his mum always taught him that manners were everything. He looked up to see Harry still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

“Um no, I’m sorry I was just--”Ogling Harry’s body?” Niall leered. Louis sputtered, “I w....wasn’t o..og..ling him!” Louis shouted, making some students turn to stare at him. Oh god this is so embarrassing! “Niall stop being an ass.” Harry said, shoving the blonde off the desk. Louis watched as Niall face planted on the ground, right as the teacher walked in.

“Mr. Horan is there a reason why you’re on the floor hon?” she asked nicely. 

Louis and Harry tried hard not to laugh while Niall got up and brushed his pants off. 

“Uh no reason really...just making sure it’s still there.” he smiled, walking over and sitting back down.

Ms. Layard gave him a look but turned to the class, “Alright everyone were going to be working on poems today.” She started with a bright smile.

“I thought this would be a good idea make some about your partner to get know each other.” she said, the whole class groaned, including Louis. This means that he has to look at Harry and talk to him and he really wasn’t up for that right now. Louis listened as Ms. Layard went on about how we could make the poem about anything; long as it has to do with their partner. 

“Alright let’s get started.” she beamed. 

Louis turned to Harry to see him already writing down in his notebook. He guess he should actually try and make one, but he’s real bad at rhyming words together. He grabbed a pencil and looked down at his blank notebook, hmm where to start.....he thought. 

Green eyes  
Dimpled Smile  
Curly-Cue,  
Long Legs  
Pointy nose  
Swallow Tattoos  
Very Tall  
Kind of cute  
I’m starting to think that I like you

Louis stared at what he just wrote and blushed, he can’t let Harry read this. What was he thinking, stupid brain couldn’t come up with a simpler, non embarrassing poem. He was just going to erase the whole thing but it was snatched from his desk before he got a chance.

Oh god he’s reading it!!!! His mind screamed, Louis watched Harry out the corner of his eyes. He saw that the boy was smiling until it slowly fell in to a frown. Louis’ heart dropped at the sight of it, good job idiot ya royally fucked up now, his conscious was on a roll today.

Harry looked up suddenly waving the notebook in his hand, frown still present on his face. Louis was just about to start apologizing when Harry opened his mouth to speak, “Kind of cute?” he asked. Louis sputtered, did Harry just? What was he...? Louis stared at him dumbfounded....

“Huh?” was the only thing that could come out of his mouth. Harry laughed again and gave back Louis’ notebook back. “Your poem I like it.” he said showing off his smile. Louis shook his head, completely disagreeing with Harry.

“That whole thing is rubbish don’t mind it.” he said tearing the poem out of his notebook and started to crumple it up.

“Wait no no don’t crumple it!!” Harry shouted as he snatched the paper from Louis hands. He smoothed it down with his hands, “Sides was the line saying that you like me rubbish too?” Harry questioned.

Louis’ face went hot, “Uh....um I didn’t....I mean no...but not like in r.....roman--”Calm down princess it’s okay, I like you too.” Harry said, booping him on his button nose. Someone, anyone, please help me, Harry is going to kill me one day I swear to God. His mind was in overdrive right now; Harry talking to him like this, calling him princess, poking his nose like he was some kind of kitten. 

“Wanna read mines? Harry asked, scooting closer as he slid over his notebook. Louis looked into Harry’s eager green eyes before casting his gaze at the boys paper.

Roses are red, Louis’ eyes are blue  
The flowercrowns you wear are very cute on you  
From your eyes to your cheeks to your button nose  
Sometimes I just want to hold you close  
Your giggle your smile and even the way you eat  
Makes me want to lick you, like a chocolate-y treat

Louis finished reading it and couldn’t stop the bubbling of his laughter coming up his throat. He took another glance at the poem before looking up at Harry. It was quiet for a good second before Louis burst out in laughter; like stomach holding, eyes watering laughter. Louis honestly couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard. He was still in fits of giggling when he asked Harry about his poem, “W...What haa...what even...is...this?” he asked. He looked down at the notebook again, his laughing starting up again.

“A chocolate-y treat?” He laughed, “That’s not even a word!!!” Louis took a couple of deep breath to calm himself down. He saw the look on Harry’s face and instantly felt bad for laughing, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Well I’m glad you have a sense of humor.” Harry said, and was he pouting? Louis actually cooed at the sight, Harry sometimes was such a little kid.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh it just....caught me off guard.” Louis explained, but it still didn’t change the reaction on Harry’s face.

“I did however, like the beginning part....if that counts for anything.” Louis said softly and he meant it.

Harry’s pout slowly formed into it’s signature smirk, “Why thank you I’m glad you liked some of it.” he teased.

For a minute the two just stared at each other, just basking in each other. Louis found it so weird that Harry could be like this. So carefree and fun and then other times he’s flirting with everyone and not giving a damn about anything else. The ringing of the bell broke them apart, eyes falling to the teacher.

“Alright guys make sure you are working on you paper, remember due on Friday.” she said.

Louis huffed, school is so annoying sometimes, he thought. He packed up his things and pushed his chair in. He was just going to head to the door when he noticed Raven walking by his an Harry’s desk and dropping a little note next to Harry’s hand. Harry grabbed it and opened it, a smirk forming on his face. Louis felt a pang in his chest at the look he was giving Raven. It was the same look Louis saw when Harry was making out with her yesterday.

He quickly made his way to the door but not before Harry grabbed his shoulder

“Hey, change of plans.” Harry started. Plans, Louis thought, “What plans?” he asked.

Harry scrunched up his face, “Don’t you remember we were going to get to know each other better after school...for the essay.” he said. Louis’ mouth formed a little ‘o’, “Oh yeah, um....your house right?” Louis questioned. He watched Harry scratch the back of his neck, his gaze falling on the tall black-haired girl standing out side the door.

“Think I could just meet up with you later at your house?” he asked. Louis followed his gaze to Raven, then back to him, he shrugged. “Yeah that’s uh..fine.” Louis muttered, his mood going from happy to sad in seconds. Harry just beamed, completely oblivious to Louis’ attitude change. 

“Here mah number, text me your address and I’ll be over there later.” Harry said as he scrawled his number on a piece of paper.

“See ya later princess.” Harry said as he walked out the classroom, going straight to Raven.

Louis watched, his skin prickling with annoyance and disappointment.

“Bye.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute things, and talking alot of talking c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst its mah birthday!!!! So here is my surprise present to all you guys.I got an app on my ipod that lets me types documents and upload them to my home computer so tada here it is. I tried to get all the little mistakes but if you see them juat ignore it cause until i get my laptop next week Im going back to fix them up again.

Chapter Eight

 

Louis was home for a good two hours now. He was changed out of his school clothes into a warm light blue sweater and black Sophie's shorts. The first thing he tried to do when he got home was his homework. However a call from Zayn fangirling about Liam taking him out this weekend distracted him.

 

It also got his mind thinking about Harry and where he was. He did tell Louis that he would be here later on but not this late. He was starting to think that Harry might not even come at all and that kind of made him sad.

 

And it shouldn't because he doesn't matter.

 

Louis completely disagrees with his conscious because Harry does kind of matter. To him, yah Harry's a bit late but so many thing could have happened to him. He could've gotten hit by a car, forgot the address, although I did sent it to him, or he could just be taking his sweet time getting here.

 

Or he could be messing around with Raven...

 

Okay, Louis refused to think about that, he shook his head and got up. He ridded  those thoughts from his mind as he walked into the kitchen to get another cup of tea. Just when he put the kettle, on the doorbell rang throughout the house.

Harry was fixing his shirt and running a hand through his curls to make himself look presentable. He just got back from Ravens and his mood is not the best right now. His face was still stinging from the slap she gave him for not being able to get it up. It wasn't his fault that his dick wouldn't cooperate. When she had asked him why he couldn't get it up he lied and said he wasn't feeling it.

Total bullshit, he thought, the only reason why he couldn't get it up is.....

"H...Hey Harry."

Harry looked down to see Louis in soft knitted sweater little shorts on and a cute little ladybug cup in his tiny hands. The white flowercrown he wore today at school still atop of his head. This, he thought, is the reason why he couldn't get it up. He couldn't get this cute innocent boy out of his head.

He smiled softly, "Hey Louis mind if I come in?" He asked. Harry watched Louis smile shyly before opening the door wider for him to walk through. The house smelled of pin-sol and books, it felt cozy.  He followed Louis into the kitchen, "Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked, looking up at Harry with those blue eyes.

Harry's heart stuttered at the sight, his gaze stranded from Louis' face as he nodded his head. As Louis rustled around the kitchen Harry leaned against the counter to watch him. Harry guessed he was looking for something because he kept opening all the cabinets. Green eyes zeroed on Louis' ass as the boy bent over to look through the bottom cabinets. The little shorts barely covering his plump ass.

This boy is to innocent for his own good. The things I could do to him! Harry's mind was being filled with so many dirty thoughts. Bending Louis over that counter, rimming him until he cries, sucking him off till he comes dry, fucking him into oblivion.

"Harry!"

The boys gaze snapped back up to Louis. "Did you hear a word I said?" Louis asks, giggling into his hand. Harry's face went a bit pink, he was to busy staring at Louis to focusing on anything else.

"Uh no what were you saying?" He questioned.

Louis shook his head as he set the cups on the counter. "I was asking how do you like your tea?"

"Bitter." Harry answered.

Louis scrunched up his nose cutely, "Ick." was his reply, making Harry laugh at how adorable the boy was. He watched amused as Louis got some sugar, pouring half of it in his tea.

"I like my tea sweet." He smiled over at Harry as he handed over the other cup to him. Harry smirked because of course someone like Louis would like sweet things.

"Sweet things for a sweet boy." Harry commented, loving the way it made Louis face flush pink.

‘Uh...we c...can go in the...um living room to start." Louis says after a while his head down, twisting his little toes over each other.

Harry leaned over to poke Louis on the nose, startling him. "Lead the way princess." Harry watched him shuffle his way through the kitchen an into the living room. Harry followed him after a minute or so, walking down the small hallway.

He noticed that there were alot of photos hung on the wall as he entered the living room. Most of them were of Louis and two little girls. Then some are with Louis and a women that Harry was guessing was his mum.

He walked in the living room to see Louis sat on the couch. A note book in his hand and his tea in the other. Harry walked over  and flopped down on the couch next to him.

"Ready?" He asks and Louis nodded his head shyly.

Harry gave him a small smile in return, "Don't be nervous ask me anything." He said scratching at his neck. The motion seemed to catch Louis' eyes and the boys whole demeanor changed.

With a guarded look Harry watched Louis open his mouth to speak.

"What took you so long to get here?"

Harry was surprised by the icy tone of Louis' voice nor the slight stutter he usually gets when talking to him.

Harry's body prickled from guilt he shouldn't even be feeling. He did tell Louis that he was going to be at his later but not that late. Things at Raven's got a bit carried away.

He turned his attention back to Louis who was waiting patiently for an answer. "I was  um at a friend’s house for a bit."

"Girlfriend?" Louis asked. Harry was caught of guard, cause girlfriend?  Right, uh no Raven is far from being his girlfriend, far from his anything.

"Why would you think that?"

Louis gestures to Harry's neck and oh!

 

His hand quickly slaps over his neck. Now wonder Louis thinks that he was with a girlfriend or something. Raven left this huge ass hickey on the left side of neck, he'd completely forgot about it.

"Oh um shes not my girlfriend we just sometimes ya know..." Harry trails of lazily and he sees Louis nod his head. This look of confusion and hurt written all over his face.

"Not to be rude but why do you wanna know?" Harry questioned. It's not every day someone is concerned about his well being other than Niall and Liam. Then red faced, stuttering Louis is back in an instant.

"Oh...er...I was just curious, thought you wouldn't come..."Louis says, fiddling with his flower bracelet.

Harry immediately felt bad for making Louis feel that way. "I'm sorry." He said and meaning it. Louis looked up with a little smile, "S'fine."

There an awkward silence until Harry decided that he should start asking questions again. During the time he learned that; Louis favorite color was grey, he plays the piano, he used to have a cat named Dot, his favorite movie was Lion King and he cried his eyes out when Mufasa died, and other cute things.

He loved the way Louis talked, his voice was so soft. His eye bright when he gets excited about something. He's also noticed that Louis uses his hands a lot when explaining things. Just watching him makes Harry chest tighten.

"....and then my mum was like."

"You can't just steal a squirrel from the park Lou!"

Harry started to laugh, "You stole a squirrel?!?!" he could see it now, a six year old Louis taking a little squirrel and caring for it.

Louis threw his arms up, "You don't understand Harry the poor thing was shivering and he just looked so defenseless!" He cried.

Harry shook his head at the boy,he could just sit here and listen to Louis all day.

"Your turn." Louis says brightly as he popped another M&M in his mouth, his favorite candy Harry noted.

Harry thought for a moment and then smiled, "What's your ideal date?"

Louis frowns because date? Who would want to date him? "I've never had a boyfriend or anything...so ummm." He trailed of awkwardly.

Harry smiled, "Doesn't matter."

Louis sighed because even though he never had a boyfriend, he did however always had this picture perfect date.

"It's embarrassing." He said burying his face in his tiny hands.

Harry cooed at the sight, "Come now princess I won't laugh." Louis peeked through his fingers.

"Promise?"

Harry held up his hand, "Scouts honor."

He watched Louis sigh dramatically before talking.

"Okay well um you know those old fashion diners from back in the day?" Louis asked and Harry nodded his head.

Louis blushed red, " We'll I've always like um wanted to get one of those tall chocolate milkshakes and share it?" He said.

"Like you know with two straws." Louis clarified.

"And them after that we could go to like a clearing or something and watch the stars."

Harry's smile was so wide that his face hurt. What Louis just said had to be the cutest thing ever. He chuckled a bit, making Louis blush even more.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" He groaned.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not laughing at your idea, I think its really fucking adorable."

Louis waved his hand, shoving some more M&Ms in his mouth. "Doesn't matter anyway cause I won't be dating anybody soon."

Harry poked Louis' nose, "Ya never know."

He was going to say something else when someone came through the front door.

"Louis dear are you here love?" His gram called from the front.

"In here gram." Louis called back.

Harry heard the small footfalls coming from the hallway. Soon a little old lady with happy smile on her face walked in.

"Hello Boo, didn't know you had company." She said, glancing over at Harry.

Harry stood from he was sitting, trying not to laugh at the nickname as he greeted Louis' gram.

"Nice to meet you Mrs.Tomlinson." He held out his hand for a hand shake but instead he got a hug.

"Nice to meet you Harry, so you're the charming lad who found Lou's bracelet hmm?" She asked, Harry's face went pink.

"Uh yeah." He smiled.

"Even dropped him off afterward, such a gentlemen." His gram said, turning to look at Louis.

"He's a keeper."

"Gram!" Louis cried, embarrassed.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, "I think its time for you to leave, yeah Harry?" Louis said quickly as he pushed Harry towards the door.

"Was nice meeting you Harry."

"You too."

Once they were at the front door Louis finally turns to Harry. "God she's embarrassing sometimes." He shook his head while, Harry laughed.

"I think its cute." Harry said and Louis scoffed.

"Anyway sorry we didn't get around to the whole flowercrown thing, didn't realize it was getting this till your gram got here." Harry said, truthfully disappointed. He actually wanted to stay a little bit longer with Louis, just to be around the boy.

Louis sighed, clearly disappointed too.

"Maybe tomorrow?" He questioned.

Harry frowned, "I got practice if you wanna wait we could go to mines afterwards?"

Louis' face lit up, "Yeah I can do that." He smiled.

Harry heart fluttered at he sight, feeling a bit flustered for once in his life. "Okay cool, um I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He said opening the door.

Louis nodded his head, "Yeah tomorrow."

Harry smiled again before turning and walking out the door. When he was in his car he saw that Louis was still at the door. His comfy looking sweater on, little shorts and a pack of M&Ms clutched his hand as he waved goodbye.

Harry gave a little wave as he pulled out the driveway, his heart definitely not beating a mile a minute. His mind totally not on Louis as he drove home, nor was his imagination definitely running wild with him taking Louis on his dream date.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry being an ass pretty much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so first off I just want to thank everyone for reading this story and kudoing?lol all my others!!!
> 
> Alright so here is chapter nine and sorry if it feels kind of like iffy? I haven't been writing a lot since my laptop broke( it should be here soon and Ik I've been saying that but it's coming promise). But yeah once I give the next chapter more thought it'll be better than this one

Chapter Nine 

Harry was in a very good mood. A really fucking good mood; didn't know why he was, but he woke up to the birds singing in his ear, and the sun shining brightly outside his window. He ran a hand through his hair before getting out of bed and hopping into the shower.

While washing his hair he started to sing; Fall Out Boys was on his mind so he broke out into Alone Together. His body moved as he sang, getting into the song. Even as he got dressed, slipping on his old band tee and skinny jeans, he continued to sing. He grabbed his footy bag and hopped down stairs.

"Someone's in a good mood." Harry smiled as he walked into the kitchen to see his mum with a plate of waffles at the table.

He sat down at one of the stools, 

"Guess I am you could say." He smiled when she pushed over a plate of waffles.

"Mind telling me why, could hear ya singing all the way from my room." She chuckled.

Harry just smiled, "Did you meet someone?" Anne hassled.

Harry scoffed, "What makes you think that?" He questioned.

Anne laughed shaking her head as she gave her son a knowing look. "You only look like this once every blue moon," she, "Plus you only sing in the shower like that when you meet someone." She added.

Harry's mind instantly went to last night, listening to Louis' soft voice talk about his life, watching every little aspect of the tiny boy with awe. 

Let's not forget how his stomach fluttered every time Louis giggled or did anything remotely cute.

"Oh what's the lads' name?" Anne asked excitedly, Harry rolled his as he pushed his plate away, face going pink.

"Louis." He muttered. Anne cooed at her son, pinching his cheek. "I haven't seen that look on your face since....." His mum trailed off at the now somber look on Harry's face.

"Sweetheart." She started but Harry waved her off, his happy mood now gone. He tried to walk off but Ann caught his arm before he could leave the kitchen.

"Harry now I know you're still hurt from what happened, and don't think I don't know what you do to try to and hide your feelings, but if you really like this boy don't toy with him." She stated.

Harry wasn't surprised that his mum knew about how he handled his feelings. He would sometimes bring people over and forget to kick them out before morning. 

His mum has encountered many of them on their walk of shame.

But right now listening to his mum telling him this made him a bit angry. Nobody said that he liked Louis. So what he liked talking to the boy, make him blush, and mess around with him?

But like like him?!?!

No.

"Didn't say I liked him," Was all Harry said before snatching his keys off the counter and grabbing his bag, before heading off.

Anne shook her head at Harry's attitude.

"Didn't have to." She said as she watched Harry leave the house.  
-

As soon as Harry plopped down at the table where Liam and Niall sat, he let his head thud onto his arms. His friends looked at him with a frown, "Something wrong there mate?" Niall asked, tugging at one of Harry's curls. Harry only groaned, pushing the blondes hand away from his head.

"Nothing m'fine." He mumbled into his arms. Niall looked at Liam, but the other boy just shrugged. Harry would get like this sometimes and really there's nothing that he or Niall could do about it. They just let Harry mope and get it out of his system for the day and not bother him.

Niall sighed and went back to the math homework that he was supposed to do last night. He huffed, slamming his pencil down on the paper, "Li I don't get this shit." He whined.

Liam huffed himself, he'd been helping Niall with homework since they got to school. He honestly wasn't sure there was any other way to explain it to the blonde.

"I don't know what to tell yah." Liam shrugged.

"You're completely useless." Niall groaned.

Liam sighed once again as he looked over at his blonde friend, "Maybe you should ask Louis, he's good at math yeah?" Niall suddenly looked up because yes Louis was good at math and they had class together. 

"I completely forgot about that." He cried. "Ah speak of the devil." He said turning to see Louis and Zayn walking out the building. Harrys head snapped up so fast you'd think he break his neck.

His eyes instantly found Louis'. Harry sighed as he felt his stomach churn at the sight of the boy. He had on this soft light pink shirt that had the word love written in cursive on it.The yellow of the word matched the yellow flowercrown that laid atop his head. The denim jeans he had on complimented his thighs and Harry had the sudden urge to feel them wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck." He mumbled under his breath. Liam looked over at him with a weird look on his face. 

"Alright there Harry?" He asked. Harry let his eyes tear away from Louis to look at his friend. "Yeah m'fine." He replied, just as Louis and Zayn came up to them.

"Morning." Zayn greets happily, walking over to Liam's side and sitting down. The slight blush on the boys face tells them that he was more than happy to be sitting next to Liam. Louis rolled his eyes at his friend, taking a seat next to Niall, much to Harry's annoyance.

"Hey guys." Louis said softly, smiling at everyone. Harry caught Louis' eyes and was just about to saying something but Niall interrupted him.

"Louis thank god you're here man, this shit is very confusing." Niall cried dramatically, shoving his notebook towards Louis. Said boy giggled before taking the notebook in his hands, looking at all the problems the blondes done so far. 

"Oh." He suddenly said, leaning back over so Niall could see too. "You wrote the quadratic formula wrong, silly." Louis smiled while Niall scratched the back of his head trying to remember what it was. Seeing this Louis gently took the pencil out of Nialls hands and re-wrote it for him.

Niall smiled, "Ah it was four ac not six." He went back to work on fixing them, "Thanks Lou your a good man." He said. Louis blushed, eyes falling to his lap, "You're...um...welcome." He answered. 

He took the chance to glance over at Harry. The curly haired lad was fiddling with the many rings on his fingers. He looked deep in thought and Louis wondered what he was thinking about. He didn't like the scowl on Harry's face, he'd rather fancy the smiley Harry. Or the caring one with that soft look in his eyes. He took a breath before getting up and sliding in next to Harry.

'Nows the time to show some confidence' his conscious was cheering him on in his head, something he needed time to time.

"Uh H...Harry?" Louis asked softly. 

The boys reaction was immediate that it made Louis jump. "What." Harry muttered looking Louis straight in the eyes.

'He's so handsome'

"Are you...okay?" 

Louis saw how Harry's eyes narrowed just the slightest, "I'm fine." He muttered, "Are you always this nosy in the morning?" He added.

Louis' face went red, his eyes finding the end of shirt quite interesting all of sudden. He heard Harry chuckled.

"I was just...y....you looked sad is all." Louis says quietly. Harry's demeanor completely changed at the soft sound of Louis' voice. 

Before he could reply though the bell rung for first period. Harry watched Louis shoot out of his seat, grab a infatuated Zayn and take off towards the school. 

When he looked back over to Liam the boy was pouting. "Now look what you did." Liam sighed as he watched Zayn get tugged into the school. Harry looked after Louis, "I didn't do anything." He mumbled.

Niall scoffed and got his notebooks and pencils together. "You can't just say things like that y'know." He said as he stood up. Liam nodded in a agreement, grabbing his bag off the table.

Harry still look dumbfounded as they made there way to the doors. "The way you say things sometimes are just a bit rude." Li explained. 

Harry rolled his eyes, he didn't have a problem with the way he says things. It really isn't a big deal to him; buuuut he did see the dejected look on Louis' face.

"Yeah man, Louis sounded like he really wanted to know what was wrong with ya." Niall piped.

"Just curious." He added. Harry didn't get the chance to say anything else because the warning bell rung and Liam gave him a look before walking off to class.

Harry looked at Niall, "You got first period with him right?" He asked, the blonde nodded his head. Harry licked his lips. "See...See if he's says anything about it." Niall smirked and saluted, turning around to go to class. 

Harry's mind was muddled, why did he tell Niall that? Why does he care so much? Louis was just overreacting he concluded. He started off to class his thoughts running over the conversation this morning.

....okay maybe he was a little bit rude. But it wasn't that serious he though to himself. He plopped down in his seat, chin in the palm of his hand.

"Maybe I should apologize." He muttered. 

➰

"Heeeeyyy why did you drag me away like that earlier." Zayn whined, poking Louis with his wet paint brush. 

"Quit it." Louis said, pushing the brush away. 

"If you were listening and not making heart eyes at Liam you would know." He rolled his eyes as he continued to paint. 

Zayn scoffed, "I was not making heart eyes."

"Yeah okay." Louis laughed, dipping his brush into the green paint.

Zayn huffed, "Louuuu come on tell me what happened!!!" 

Louis sighed putting his brush down, and turned towards Zayn. He retold what happened at the table and what Harry said. His fingers twitched with the end of his paint covered shirt, "I just wanted to know what was wrong." He said softly.

Zayn gave him a sad look, "Maybe he isn't a morning person?" He tried. Louis didn't think about that, but it was just question that he asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it love." Niall came over to their work station, plopping down on the stool next to Louis.

"What do you mean, don't worry about it, he clearly was--"Listen listen listen." Niall waved them off.

"Harry is...he's very difficult, Lou I already told you that he has dating issues but what happened this morning, he was just in a pissy mood." Niall explained.

Zayn crossed his arms, "Doesn't give'm the right to talk to Lou that way though." He said giving the blonde a look. 

Niall laughed, "Yeah and yer boyfriend gave him a scolding for it to, so like I said don't worry." Zayns face went red at the comment, Liam was not his boyfriend.  
.....yet

Louis nodded his head and went back to painting. He could understand that because his cousin wasn't a very good morning person either.

"Well will he at least apologize?" Zayn asked.

Niall laughed nervously cause Harry don't do sorry's. The look on his face told it all, "It's fine Niall, I'm just overeacting a bit, no need for him to apologize." Louis said.

Niall smiled at him, this kid was to nice for his own good. His pocket buzzed telling him that someone texted him.

-hey where's the art room?-

It was from Harry, Niall frowned; why does he want to know where the art room is?

-room six....why ya wanna kno?-

It took a couple of minutes but when Niall got the text his eyes widened.

-I wanna say srry to Lou-

➰


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry says sorry....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated!!!! Yay......don't kill me.

Chapter Ten

"Louis love it's beautiful." Mrs.Lily exclaimed. 

Louis was standing up admiring his painting. The sad green eyes staring back at him, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It's why he called Mrs.Lily over to give him an overview of it. 

"Is it....I just wasn't sure.." Louis trailed off. Mrs.Lily laughed, patting the boy on the shoulder. She always wondered why he second guessed himself about his work.

"It so saddingly beautiful." She started, "I feel like I've seen these eyes before, are they from someone special." She hinted, eyebrows raised.

Louis sputtered, "Uh um n...no I-"Don't listen to'em Mrs.L." Niall came out of nowhere, once again. His blue eyes lit up with mischief, wide smile on his face. He gave Zayn a look over Louis' shoulder.

"Yeah it's a special someone alright." He smiled cheekily. 

Louis covered his face, "Y....You guys are so mean." He shook his head back in forth. Zayn and Niall laughed, "Shush now boys." Mrs.Lily waved her hand at them.

She turned to wrap a arm around Louis' shoulder, making the boy pick his head up. "Don't worry love it's okay, sometimes people are inspiring, s'not a bad thing." She said sweetly.

Louis smiled brightly, "Thanks Ms.L." 

The bell suddenly rung and everyone started to pack up and leave the room. Mrs.L patted Louis' shoulder before going to her desk. 

"Alright Lou see ya at lunch." Zayn rushed giving the shorter boy a quick hug. Louis didn't even get the chance to say anything before Zayn was walkin towards the door.

Niall came up behind Louis, "He probably wants to walk with Liam."

"Oh." Louis turned to pick up his bag off the floor. "Does um...does Liam like Zayn?" He asked. Niall put on a thoughtful look, even though he knew for a fact that he did.

"I don't know mate...maybe." The blonde smirked. 

Louis pouted, bottom lip jutted out making Niall laugh. "I'll see yah in maths Lou." He waved, turning to walk out the class.

Louis waved back confused a little, he and Niall started to walk to class together since they both have math. But he didn't let it sit in his mind that long. He reached over to grab his painting so he could put it on the drying rack.

"Hey princess." 

Louis' head whipped around to see Harry's tall figure standing in the doorway. His heart instantly sped up at the mere sight of the boy.

"U...Um hi." Louis answered softly. He watched Harry walk in the classroom further, giving a hello to Ms.L as he went. Louis was fascinated by the way Harry walked with so much confidence.

His whole body just screamed strong and defiant. Louis wished he could be like that sometimes.

Once harry was standing in front of him though, his whole demeanor changed; eyes going soft, lips turning down into a frown, his back hunching over. Harry looked completely defeated, and it had Louis repeating the words he said to Harry earlier.

He watched Harry scratch the back of his neck. "I wanted to um...y'know erm, say sorry for that." He mumbled. Louis was a bit floored, because he was pretty sure Niall told him that Harry doesn't apologize much to anyone. Yet here he is in the art room, standing in front of Louis looking like a proper child who got scolded for doing something he had no business doing.

He found this moment a bit endearing.

Louis smiled, a small giggle falling from his lips. "It's okay Harry...you just, you weren't in a good mood is all."

Harry was shaking his head, "Still don't give me the right to talk to you like that....lemme make it up to you." He offered.

"I thought I was the one who had to make it up to you?" Louis teased lightly, getting a confused look out of Harry. Louis simply gestured to his wrist, "The bracelet?"

"Oh...oh yeah you don't have to worry about that I was kidding." Harry laughed waving him off. 

"Boys you better hurry up, the bell will be ringing any minute now." Mrs.Lily warned.

Harry stepped closer to Louis sliding his hand down the boys arm. "There's this cupcake shop that we can go to, they make every kind ya want." He said softly. 

Louis blushed, the touch of Harry's fingers made his skin tingle. He looked up shyly, hands clenched behind his back.

"You think they have an M&Ms cupcake?" He asked. Harry's deep laugh carried throughout the empty room. "The only way you'll know is if you go with me." He smiled.

Louis sighed dramatically,"Guess I'll have to go with you then."

Harry smiled cheekily, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders. Louis surprised by the hug hugged back. "Wait for me on the bleachers and we'll go after my practice is done." He said. 

Louis nodded his head, "Okay...but uh we should probably get to class." Harry stepped back, holding out his hand.

"Can I walk you to to class." 

Louis blushed nodding his head as he grabbed Harry's hand, "Lead the way."

➰

"Okay spill what the hell just happened." Niall yanked Louis' arm so he would sit down. 

Red face and flustered Louis was forced to sit while Niall had his hands cupping his face, staring the other boy down.

"W...What?" 

Niall slapped Louis' arm playfully, "Don't act coy I saw Harry walking you to class!" He leered. Louis blushed, his eyes nervously scanning the room.

"Well y...you know h...he um came in the room after erm you and Zayn left." Louis stumbled over his words. 

"Annnnnnd..."

Louis smiled shyly, "He uh apologized to me and asked me out."

Nialls jaw dropped, "He asked you you out?!?!?

"Yeah to that u-"Wait!" Niall squealed, "He actually said sorry to you!?!?"

Louis laughed lightly, "Yeah I was surprised m'self." 

Niall shook his, "Well I'll be damned." He said, disbelief written all over his face.

Louis giggled remember the way harry said sorry, "He looked like a proper child trying to apologize." Niall laughed, he would give up everything to see Harry say sorry to someone.

"Where's he takin yah?" Niall asked.

"Some cupcake place at the towne square, he said he heard you talking about it?"

"Oh yeah it's called Daisy's&Lou's."

"Alright class settle down." The teacher walked in and to his desk.

Louis turned back to the front and tried to pay attention. But with everything flying around in his mind about Harry, he couldn't concentrate to save his life.

But that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst go check out my one shot "We Promised" if ya get the time 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicks a bastard
> 
> Harry's a sweetheart
> 
> Zayn's annoying
> 
> Annnnnd Louis crys a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys for all the support on this story ily!

Chapter eleven 

"Are you nervous." Zayn asked for the millionth time.

It was already after school and Louis was sitting on the bleachers. While waiting for Harry's practice to be over he was making some more flowercrowns. 

After about twenty minutes Zayn came out to join him and ever since then he's been asking Louis all these questions. 

"Zayn please and n...no I'm not nervous." He said.

"S'not a date he's just doing it to say sorry." Louis continued.

Zayn scoffed, "Whatever ya say Lou, just be careful okay."

Louis ignored Zayn and kept twining the stems together. His fingers were shaking cause it was so cold. Sure didn't help that he didn't have a jacket with him either.

"You really gotta teach me how to do that." 

Looking up, there was Harry all sweaty and panting in front of him. Louis' face went red at the boys appearance. "Uh y...yeah maybe um later after we go to the cupcake place?"

Harry smirked, "Sure thing, gotta do the project thing anyway remember."

A cold breeze swept over them, making Louis shiver. "You cold?" Harry asked, noticing the small boys shaking fingers.

"Forgot my jacket this morning." Louis said sheepishly. Harry smiled as he handed over his blue and orange letterman jacket.

"Use this I'm hot anyways from running up down the pitch."

Louis carefully took the jacket, "You sure?" Harry waved him off with his hand, "Yeah s'fine I gotta go get cleaned up anyway, mind waiting a couple more minutes?"

"No no no go ahead I'll be here." Louis smiled, trying to hold in the giggle that bubbled up his throat.

Zayn and Louis watched Harry walk back down the bleachers. "Well then, you have fun on your date that's not supposed to be date but most definitely is one." 

Louis slapped the boy on the thigh, "Bye Zayn." He grumbled, making the tan lad chuckle. Louis waved him off and looked down at the jacket that layed in his lap. 

He flipped it over his back and slipped his small arms in. The first thing that came to him was the smell that wafted to his nose.

God it's smells heavenly....

....was he seriously smelling Harry jacket. 

Okay, enough of that he thought to himself. The last thing he needs was for Harry to see him smelling his jacket like a total creeper. With that in mind he decided to get up and wait by the locker room. 

Throwing his bag over shoulder and grabbing his flowercrowns, he made his way to the locker room. Continueing to twine his flowers together while humming a little tune.

'Kiss me like you wanna be loved'

"Hey there cutie." 

Startled Louis dropped his crown in a puddle. A whimper escaped his lips looking down at the the dirty white flowers. 

"Aw my bad didn't mean to make ya drop your necklace." 

Louis fumed, "It wasn't a necklace Nick." Said boy rolled his eyes, like he couldn't care less what it was. "No need to get all pissy I just wanted to ask you a question." Nick explained. 

Louis tugged Harry's jacket closer to his body, Nick following the movement with narrowed eyes. Louis' eyes gaze over to the locker room, hoping Harry would magically pop out. He didn't feel comfortable around Nick, he never has. The guy was an obnoxious cocky bastard with a bad attitude.

"W...What do you want?"

Nick leaned forward, "What's with you and styles huh?"

What?!?!

"Uh...I'm sorry." Louis squeaked. 

Nick rolled his eyes, "You and Harry, you've been hanging round him all week....a bit clingy if anything." He griped. 

"Excuse me I-"Are you guys dating?" Nick cut in. Louis' mouth dropped open because no, they were not dating. His face settled into a frown, arms crossed over his chest.

"Why does it matter to you?"

Cheers for being a smartass, you go Lou!!! 

Nick looked really ticked of that Louis actually said something back. He took a step forward like he was going to do something. 

"Louis!" 

Louis looked over to see Harry walking out the locker room, pulling over a dark green sweatshirt. Black beanie covering his curly hair, and his footie bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Harry." Nick greeted with a bright smile. Harry's brows furrowed seeing his friend out here with Louis. "What you doing here Nick, practices been over for a while now."

"I actually was wondering if we could hang out." Nick asked, having the audacity to blush.

He's so fake....Louis thought to himself.

Harry scratched the back of his neck. A nervous tick that he does, Louis observed. "Well uh Lou and I got a thing tonight sooooo....." 

He called me Lou! And Nicks face is priceless!!!!

"Oh well then um maybe tomorrow or something?" Nick asked.

Harry smiled, "Yeah sure." He watched Nick nod his head before walking off. 

Louis was relieved that Harry showed up, because who knows what would happen if he didn't.

Louis and Nick never got along, even resolving into a couple of spats between them. Usually Louis would end up with a bruised stomach or bloody lip. Thankfully though it stopped after Zayn found out. 

It would never show that Zayn would actually do something like that. But the day Louis got beaten up pretty bad and Zayn saw, the lad was furious and didn't hesitate in the slightest to punch Nick in the face. 

"Louis."

"Wha...huh?"

Harry laughed, "What're you thinking about?" He asked.

Nick getting the shit kicked out of him.

"Oh nothing important." Louis smiled.

Harry shrugged bending down to get his other bag, "Is that....is that your flowercrown?" 

Louis gasped, he almost forgot Nick made him drop his crown in a puddle. He frowned when Harry picked it up, the white flowers were now wet and turned this awful brownish color. 

He couldn't help the small tears building behind his eyes. He was planning on giving it to Harry later on today. He sniffles a bit and tried to keep his tears from falling down his cheeks.

"Hey now what's with the waterworks here?" Harry asked a little caught off guard that Louis was crying. Louis wiped his tears with the back of his hand, "It's just...I was gonna give that to you, but....but now it's all ruined and I'm sorry it's just Nick came out of nowhere and he scared me and I dropped it and....."

Annnnd he's proper crying right now.

Harry on the other hand had no idea what to do. He was never good with other peoples emotions, didn't know how to handle them. He got lucky the first time he saw Louis crying. All he had to do was hand over the boys lost bracelet and boom, waterworks stopped.

....but now

"Louis....hey c'mon princess stop the tears." Harry tried, taking a step towards Louis. Said boy sniffles again, "M'sorry." He mumbled, wiping at his eyes again.

Harry got the fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach again. Seeing Louis like this makes him want to cuddle him up, protect him from the world, hug'em until he stops crying.

Soooo he does...

Louis squeaked in surprise when he felt strong arms wrap around his tiny waist. "Please stop crying." Harry mumbled into his hair. Louis sucked in a breath before looking up at Harry. "Okay now?" Harry asked, swiping the rest of Lou's tears of his face.

Louis gave Harry a shy smile, "Y...Yeah....um thanks." 

Harry beamed, "Don't worry about the crown Lou okay, it was an accident, sides we gotta make another anyhow right?"

"Right." Louis agreed. Harry smiled, shifting his bag on his shoulder a bit. "Let's get going then."

Louis followed Harry to the parking lot to his truck, all the while his mind in a frenzy. He couldn't believe he cried again in front Harry. 

But you got a hug from him

Louis smiled because yeah, Harry did hug him. 

"Alright here she is." Harry said, stopping in front of teal rusted pick-up truck. Louis was surprised, "What happened to your car."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "That was my moms car." Louis nodded his head warily, the truck didn't look very...stable.

"No worries though Tasha here will get us there safely." Harry smiled.

Louis covered his mouth to hide his smile, "Tasha?" He giggled.

Harry's cheeks went pink, "Haha yeah um she was the first thing I ever drove, got my license with her to." He explained.

He's such a dork oh my god!

Louis just nodded his head while throwing his stuff in the back. Harry did the same with his footie stuff, "You don't have a car?" He asked.

Now it was Louis turn to blush because he doesn't know a thing about driving. "Uhh....I've never drove before...." Harry's eyes went wide, "Aren't you seventeen?"

"Yeah I just never...like had the chance to." 

Harry smirked before digging in pocket for his keys, handing them over to Louis. "Well here's your chance, yeah?"

"Wait what, Harry n....no way." Louis sputtered trying to give the keys back. Harry was already pushing Louis towards the driver side. 

"Don't worry I'll teach you." Harry smiled slamming the door shut. He made his way to the passenger seat and closed that door too. Louis was on the brink of having a bloody heart attack. He was seriously about to drive Harry's truck.

He felt a hand on his knee, "Don't worry I won't let anything happen okay." Harry gave him one of those genuine smiles and Louis couldn't help but smile back too. His heart skipping a beat or two.

"Now put the key in the ignition." 

➰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah driving and cupcakes next chapter, and prepare for the fluff


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff overload :D

Chapter Tweleve

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Louis the breaks!!!"

"I know Harry stop freaking yelling at me." Louis shouted as he skidded to a stop and the light. 

Harry was clutching the sides of his seat, thinking to himself why the fuck he thought this was a good idea. He just wanted to cheer Louis up so hey let's teach him how to drive! 

Yeah okay...no.

Louis was kinda of shaky in the beginning but once he got the hang of it, he was cutting corners like a maniac. Luckily Daisy's&Lou's was just another turn and they would be there. 

Harry screeched as Louis round the corner, nearly hitting another car. He parked far away from other cars and cut the engine off. He turned to Harry with a bright smile on his face.

"That was really fun, sides all the yelling at me." Louis said, making Harry laugh nervously. "The only reason why I yelled was because you were gonna hit that old lady."

Louis opened the door with a pout, "Was not." 

"Yeah okay." Harry said sarcastically, "Keys." He said holding his hands out to Louis.

He pouted even more, "I wanted to drive back." Harry shook his head, "Not happening princess, now come on. He said grabbing Louis' hand. 

Holy shit he's holding my hand!!!

"Hello, welcome to Daisy's&Lou's." a pretty blonde said from behind the counter, her nametag says Perrie.

"Hey do you guys have M&M cupcakes?" Harry asked looking over all the options he could choice from. 

"Yeah we sure do." She smiled.

"We'll take one of those and a red velvet."

"H...Harry can we um get hot chocolate too?" Louis asked shyly. He's been craving for one all day. Harry smiled down at him, "And two hot chocolates."

"Mmk that'll be eleven fifty five." She said. Harry took his wallet out and paid, "They'll be out in a couple of minutes boys." Perrie smiled. 

They walked over and took seat at one of the tables in the corner. The place was really nice, it reminded Louis of a library; quiet and peaceful. The walls were painted a dark purple and they had all these artsy pictures on the wall. The tables were round and the chairs were comfty.

"Nice place yeah." Harry said looking around, Louis hummed in a agreement.

"So until we get our cupcakes what do you want to start off with." Harry asked as he played with the rings on his fingers.

"Oh um, I think we should start with the getting to know you." Louis said. Harry nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Ask me anything?" 

Déjà vu much....

"Okay um what's your favorite color?" Loyis started lamely.

"Hmm probably blue." Harry answered with a smirk.

"Any reason?" 

"Your eyes are enough reason." 

Annnnd cocky Harry is back...

Louis blushed not knowing if he should say thank you to that or not. He wasn't one for getting compliments from people, espically not from Harry.

Before Louis could ask anything else Perrie came over with a tray of cupcakes and hot chocolate. "Here ya go boys, enjoy." She said with smile.

Louis' mouth nearly watered at the sight of the M&Ms littered around the top. "God this is good." Louis looked up to see Harry half way done with his already. His eyes went wide....that was quick he thought. He gently picked at his cupcake, breaking it into pieces and then eating them.

Harry laughs softly, "Still eat like a little mouse...cute."

"I'm savoring every peice unlike you, bottomless pit." Louis teased, taking a sip from his cup.

"I ca'n helv if s'good." Harry said his mouth completely full. Little bits of red crumbs were all over his face, making Louis giggle. Picking up a napkin he leaned over to wipe off Harry's lips.

"You're the messiest eater I've ever seen." He smiled, patting around Harrys mouth. After he was sure there wasn't a crumb left he sat back down; only realizing what he just did. Face flaming Louis jumped into his sorry's.

"Oh my god, that was really uncalled for...I....I'm sorry I didn't like, you just had a lot of crumbs on your mouth, and oh my god, this is so embarrassing." Louis all but rambled. 

"Louis, Jesus Lou it's okay." Harry said reaching over and surprisingly taking Louis' small hand in his. 

"Calm down princess." He cooed.

He's holding my hand again!!!!

"You freak out over the smasllest things." 

Louis ducked his head, still picking at his cupcake, "I'm sorry." He mumbled softly. Harry tugged at the smaller boy thumb, getting his attention. "It's okay love I promise, now let's continue with the project, yeah?" Harry smiled.

Louis smiled shyly back and started up with the questions again. In that time they were in the cafe Louis learned that Harry's favorite movie was the The Great Gatsby and also shared his concerns with Leonardo not winning an Oscar yet. He found out that he hates bananas and coconut but loves pineapples and strawberries. He also learned that Harry plays gutiar which is no surprise for Louis, because c'mon Harry has really long fingers. 

"Maybe you could learn how to play, you teach me how to make those cute lil flowercrowns and I help you with gutiar." Harry suggested.

"Y...Yeah that's be fun." Louis replied, picking out another red M&M. 

Their hot chocolates were cold now and the sun was starting to set, turning the sky orange and pink. Harry felt so content right now, he's hasn't felt like this in a long time. Listening to Louis ask all these question and watching him react to Harry's answers made him feel all floaty inside. Louis was different, he thought he could fool around with him. But the pure innocence that Louis raidiated...he just couldn't tear that down.

You like'em!

This time Harry didn't even try to deny it, because he does. Nothing extreme like love, but like, a definite yes. 

"Uh Harry?"

"What?" He brought out of his thoughts when Louis spoke.

"Do you want to tie some flowercrowns, or we could wait and do it tomorrow, it's getting pretty late." Louis explained. 

Nooooo, Harry really didn't want this, whatever it was to be over. He wanted to spend some more time with his flower boy. "Lets head over to the park, I really want to know how you do these." Harry smiled, looking at the crown on Louis' head.

"I thought we were going over to yours?" Louis asked. 

Harry did say they were going to his, but he doesn't want to run into his mum. Last thing he needs is his mum thinking that Louis is just another fling. So with that in mind he suggested the park.

"I know this little patch of daisys that we could go to." Harry explained as he got up. Louis wiped his mouth getting the last bit of crumbs off his face.

"Yeah, that's um we could do that." Louis agreed. 

They said their goodbyes to Perrie and made their way to the door. While walking to Harry's truck, Louis' mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. 

He wanted to know why Harry changed his mind about going over to his house. It wasn't a big deal or anything but Louis was looking forward to seeing Harry's house.

What if Harry doesn't want him to meet his parents? Or maybe Harry doesn't even live in a house? What if he's homeless??????

"I'm not homeless Princess." Harry startled Louis out his thoughts. 

Holy crap did I say that out loud?!

"Um...I didn't...I just was wondering why you changed your mind?" He asked softly. Harry stopped by the truck, scratching the back of his neck. "S'not that I don't want you over-lies-, I just thought you'd like it better...you know being outside, be in the element...." He said, face heating up.

Oh he's so thoughtful

"Oh." He said surprised, "Y...Yeah that's fine Harry." Louis said.

➰

"No no Harry if you pull it to hard the stems will break." Louis tsked, slapping Harry's hands away once again. Harry pouted cutely as he watched Louis twine the stems together perfectly. Poor Harry went through five of them already, all poorly made mind you. Louis though just smiled, telling Harry that's he's doing pretty good for a beginner. 

"Now you loop this here and then tie it really tight but not to much or it'll pop." Louis explained, tongue poked out between thin lips. Nimble fingers working so perfectly that Harry couldn't look away. Everything about Louis was just so delicate.

"And boom, finished." Louis exclaimed, holding it out for Harry to take. The curly-hair boy just shook his head, "I can't do it..." He sighed. "Now now." Louis tsked again, he pulled up some more daisys and handed them to Harry.

"You can do it," Louis encouraged, "Start with a knot and work your way around." Harry sighed again before picking up the flowers up.

His clumsy long fingers got the knot started and then he was working his way around. Louis watched him with a fond look. He could tell that Harry was trying very hard, making every twist carefully. 

After a while Harry shouted in glee, "I did it!!!!" He cried. Louis laughed lightly, taking the crown from Harry's hand. He looked it over and it was pretty good, the ending knot could be a little tighter but he wasn't complaining. 

"Looks really good Harry, told ya you could do it." Harry was looking at Louis like a praised puppy. All smiles and dimples, just all around cuteness. 

"Here." Louis said, he raised up on his knees and put the crown on top of Harry's head; fixing the curls around it so it looks nice. "There." Louis giggled.

"You look like a proper prince now."

Louis sat back down to see Harry staring down at him, lips caught between his teeth. "Proper prince for a proper princess, yeah? Harry said softly. 

Louis' heart sped up, face going hot because yeah he'd totally be Harry's princess. He watched Harry shuffle a little bit closer to him. Big hands came to rest on Louis' heated cheeks, "You're so pretty you know." Harry murmured. 

Harry didn't know what he was doing. He was leaning in, bringing Louis' face closer to his. He needs to stop this, he needs to stop this desire that's swirling around in his stomach. But.....he couldn't, because Louis was right here in his big letterman jacket, wearing his pretty flowercrown, blue eyes wide with curiosity.

The scene was so ridiculously cliche. The stars were out, litte fireflys were hovering around them, the moon shining bright.

Everything's perfect...and so was Louis..

➰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hey guys sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy the lovely cliffhanger :D


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss or nah?  
> Raven drama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo very sorry guys with these updates. School started last week and I had so much shit to do its ridiculous. I would've updated last weekend but i spent that reading the freaking Life Of Pi for English, and i just seriously didn't have the time to type at all. As for this weekend I was spending a lot of time out with this guy I like...so hah, there's that to :D 
> 
> But that's about it, this chapter is hella short and I'm not feeling this chapter that much, but I felt like that I had to put at least something out this weekend. However the next one will be much longer, like usual and little more interesting then this one.

Chapter Thirteen 

Their lips were inches apart, Louis' eyes closing just a bit and Harry leaning forward. Right before they could kiss Harry's phone ring, loud and blaring.

"Fuck."

Louis flinched away, as Harry took his phone out. A frown settled over his face as he quickly texted back. Louis settled down back into the grass, heart feeling like it was about to fall out his chest. Was Harry really going to kiss him just now?

It looked like it, he could tell from the look in his green eyes. But then again how would Louis know? He's never kissed anyone before, but sure has read about it.

This is all so confusing!!!!

"Louis."

"Y...Yeah?"

"Think it's time to get you home." Harry grumbled obviously upset about something.

Wonder who texted him....?

Louis' heart fell, was Harry not going to acknowledge what almost happened? Louis was so sure just now that Harry was going to kiss him. He’s never been kissed before, but he sure has read about it. Harry had that look on his face, the soft eyes, the settle smile on his lips. Was it him? did Louis do something?

Sighing he snatched up the scattered flowercrowns that he and Harry made in the past hours. A frown settling over his soft features as he followed Harry back to the truck. He was annoyed at the fact that the mood drastically changed the way it did. Once in the truck he settled down into the passenger seat and stared out the window the entire trip.

As for Harry, his mind was in a flurry of thoughts, his body was singing with emotions that he hasn't felt in months. He knew the second that Louis leaned in, that he was going to kiss him, and Harry was going to let him. Louis looked so innocent and cute and Harry couldn't pass up the chance of kissing the sweet boy on the lips. Then of course he had to get a text from Raven, she wanted him to come over again to her house. The problem was that Harry didn't want to leave Louis, they still haven’t got the chance to go to his house yet. He bantered with himself, trying to figure out what he should do.

He was curious as to why Raven wanted him to come back over anyway. She sure as hell didn't want him over a couple days ago, when he couldn't get it up, so what does she want now? Harry looked at Louis from the corner of his eyes, he could tell that the small boy was upset with cutting there hang out time short. If it wasn't the icy glare he had in his blue eyes, then it was the little pout of his lips. Harry turned back to the road, his thoughts still muddled and expression strained.

Sighing he slowly pulled up to Louis’ house and put his truck in park. They sat there for a few seconds in silence, until Louis made a move to open the door. “I’m sorry.” Harry blurted, he didn't know why he felt the need to apologize, he just did. Louis turned his head, a confused looked on his face.

“For what?” Louis asked watching Harry bite his lip nervously.

Harry heaved out a sigh, “I just….I didn't mean to be so snappy back there, and for cutting our time short.” he explained. Louis’ face went pink, he didn't expect Harry to say sorry for any of this, or for him to sound so...regretful? 

“It’s...it’s okay Harry we can do the other stuff another time.” Louis smiled shyly. “Sides whoever texted you must need you for something serious….I...I wouldn't want hold you up.” Louis added. Harry made a face, Raven was not something that he would consider serious in the slightest.

“Right…” Harry mumbled under his breath.

There was another awkward silence before Louis grabbed for his bag. “I’ guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Louis said, flowercrowns clutched to his chest tightly. Harry watched Louis open the door and in that split second he grabbed for the boys small wrist, pulling back in the seat.

“Wha-” Louis started to say but his brain short-circuited when warm lips met the side of his cheek. 

Harry pulled away slowly from Louis’ face, his eyes boring into blue, “Thanks for showing me how to make these.” he said softly, tugging lightly at the flowercrown on his head. Louis breathed shakily, “Uh...um yo...you’re welcome Harry.” he stuttered. Harry let Louis go, watching as the flustered boy tried to get the door to open again. “Bye Lou.” Harry called. Louis almost didn't even hear Harry because his heart was beating so loud. He waved goodbye as Harry drove off and down the street. 

 

When he was walked into the house, he realized that Harry never took his flowercrown off, and he also realized that he just had his first kiss. Well his first cheek kiss, and if he squealed like a little girl about it, then nobody had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for putting up with my shitty updating schedule, I'll try to get back on track!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos&Comment :D


End file.
